No Cape? No Tights? No Problem!
by agent.girlsname
Summary: Kurt is almost mugged as he is walking home late one night when he is saved by a dapper young man called Blaine. It's love at first sight and the pair start dating. What Kurt doesn't know is that he's dating New York's most charming superhero and neither of them are prepared for what's ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Agent_girlsname

**Title:** No Cape? No Tights? No Problem!

**Rating**: PG13

**Warnings:** Brief descriptions of people in danger...

**Summary:** _Kurt is almost mugged as he is walking home late one night when he is saved by a dapper young man called Blaine. It's love at first sight and the pair start dating._

_What Kurt doesn't know is that he's dating New York's most charming superhero and neither of them are prepared for what's ahead..._

Kurt pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked home from the library. It wasn't that cold out, even for a fall evening in New York, but he felt a chill run through him none the less. Clouds were obscuring the dark sky and hiding the moon while apartment blocks and office buildings towered around him, feeling much taller and enclosing then the skyscrapers in the heart of the city ever did.

His bag felt heavier on his shoulder than usual, the extra work being set by his teachers showing in more than just the later hours studying at the library. The extra weight, or maybe just the increasing tiredness, seemed to be making the journey home seem longer.

It was only ten blocks from the library to the apartment he shared with Rachel and he would usually be home by now, but he still seemed so far away from reaching it.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle and his instincts from years of being bullied kicked in. He noticed a man loitering up ahead and although the hood from his jacket was obscuring his face Kurt could tell the man was watching him.

Kurt faltered and turned around, thinking it would be best to walk back to the crossing and walk an extra block to a street that would be busier this time of night, it would take longer of course but Kurt suddenly felt very isolated, a feeling that felt so out of place in the densely populated city.

As he turned he saw another man striding towards him. Kurt made to step out of his way, some small part of him still clinging on to the thought that maybe these men would ignore him, but his gut told him different.

He gasped as the man grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly towards an alley way between two tall buildings. The man who had been loitering up ahead quickly followed, blocking any chance Kurt had of escaping.

He struggled against the man holding him, trying to twist out of his strong grip of land a kick that might be able to free him, but nothing worked.

Kurt stilled suddenly as the man drew out a knife, pressing the sharp tip against the thin fabric of Kurt's jacket and making a whimper from him.

'Oh God, my wallets in my bag and my phone is in my pocket, just please don't hurt me.' Kurt said, his voice shaking with fear. The man under the hood sneered at him and his accomplice dragged the bag from Kurt's shoulder, rifling through it and spilling his books and papers onto the ground in search for Kurt's wallet. When he found it he started to pull out Kurt's cards, flinging the membership and store cards to the ground and pocketing his credit card.

'Where's the cash?' He growled at Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

'I don't have any.' Kurt replied, squealing as the knife was pressed closer to him, ripping his jacket.

'Don't lie; people with fancy clothes like yours always have cash on them.'

'I'm just a college student; I've only got my credit cards.' Kurt was trembling by now, he had given the two men everything he had and now they were deciding it wasn't enough.

'I think we need to take you to an ATM and get us some then.'

'I don't have any money in my account; I swear it's all on credit cards at the moment.' That was the exact reason Kurt was walking home at such a late hour rather than getting a cab as he had always promised his dad he would, and suddenly all of Burt Hummel's worrying didn't seem so unfounded anymore.

'That's not good enough.' The man holding him shouted, raising his knife and pressing it against Kurt's cheek. The cold metal felt like ice against Kurt's skin and Kurt felt the overwhelming terror paralyze him, he couldn't talk, or move or even blink.

_Oh God, I'm going to die!_

Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if his life began to flash before his eyes at that point, but instead all he could think of was how disappointed his dad was disappointed in him for not keeping safe, and how was Rachel going to afford the rent without him?

Somewhere in middle of these thoughts Kurt's eyes had closed in a vain attempt to shut out the horror of the situation. He heard a strangled gasp that didn't seem to be his own and suddenly the cold blade was whipped away from his cheek. The bruising grip on his arm had vanished too and when he heard one of the men scream he forced his eyes open.

Both of his attackers were now in a heap on the cold ground, both seemingly unconscious and one of them was bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

Standing a few feet away, staring down at the two men, was another man. But unlike the two attackers this man didn't seem threatening at all.

As if feeling Kurt's gaze on him the man turned around to face him.

'Are you ok?' He asked, frowning at Kurt.

Kurt just about managed to nod before feeling his knees give way, sending him crashing to the ground.

A strong pair of hands caught him under his arms before he hit the floor, bringing him back to his feet even as his knees buckled again.

'Whoa, there you go.' The man said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist to help him stand. Kurt clung on to him, trying to concentrate on breathing and stopping himself from shaking. He tried to ask the man something but all that came out of his mouth was a garbled whimper.

He stared down at the mess in the ally; the two unconscious men who had been a threat to his life just moments ago were splayed amongst his papers, books and whatever the man had thrown from his wallet.

'I think I should get you home.' The man said, leaning Kurt up against the wall and gathering the mess strewn over the ally.

Kurt watched him as the man carefully packed everything away into Kurt's bag before handing him his wallet, all cards slotted neatly back into place, including the one the attacker had pocketed.

He was shorter then Kurt, but he looked stronger. Even though he was wearing a jacket Kurt could tell he had a compact build, his height and slimness disguising his strength. After all he had to be strong to take on both those men. And they had been armed.

And even through his trembling and the thudding of his heart Kurt noticed how handsome he was. Dark hair and expressive eyes captivated him and when the man turned to smile at his Kurt felt his stomach jolt.

'I'm Blaine by the way.' He said, hoisting Kurt's bag onto his shoulder and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist again, lifting him from the wall and helping him to walk out of the ally.

'Kurt.' Kurt managed to say, although it was barely more than a whisper into the cooling night air. As they left the ally Kurt looked back once more at the men on the ground.

'Don't worry about them Kurt, they won't be getting up any time soon.' Blaine assured him.

'Th-thank you.' Kurt said, taking several deep breaths to try and still his nerves. Blaine presence was reassuring and made him feel safe, but the closeness of the other man wasn't doing much to calm Kurt down. He could feel Blaine's fingers pressing into his side as they walked and could smell the man's scent on the gentle breeze.

'Are we heading the right way?' Blaine asked. Kurt snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked around.

'Uh, yeah, just l-left here.' He replied. They walked the rest of the way in silence and in almost no time they were standing outside Kurt's apartment. His hands were shaking too much to find the right key so Blaine took them in his own steady hands, opening the door and walking Kurt inside.

He settled Kurt down on the sofa just as Rachel walked out of her bedroom in her pyjamas.

'I was wondering where you were, I was getting worried.' She said, stopping as she caught sight of Blaine and Kurt's pale face.

'Kurt are you ok?' She said, rushing over to the sofa and wrapping her arms around her friend. Kurt just nodded and lent into her.

'He's in shock, I'm going to make him some tea, is that ok?' Blaine asked. Rachel nodded and pointed out the cupboard in the small kitchen that held the cups.

He returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea containing more sugar then any normal person would prefer in their drink, but he knew it would help Kurt get over the shock.

Blaine set the drink down just as Kurt was finishing the story of what had happened.

'You took on two armed men all by yourself.' Rachel looked up at him with wide, adoring eyes. Blaine could feel some colour creeping on to his cheeks.

'Well I couldn't leave him could I?' He aid looking down at Kurt. The sugar in the tea seemed to have helped him quite a bit. He wasn't trembling anymore and some colour had come back to his cheeks.

'Thank you so much.' Kurt said, the tremor gone from his voice at last.

'It's really no problem.' Blaine smiled. 'As long as you're ok now I'll go, you should probably think about calling the police though.'

'Wait.' Rachel said as Blaine made to leave. 'Here, write down your number, you saved Kurt's life, the least he can do is take you out for a coffee to say thanks.' She thrust a pad and a pen into Blaine's hands and it was all Kurt could do not to roll his eyes. Trust Rachel to be setting him up at a time like this, but still, he wasn't complaining.

'Stay safe Kurt.' Blaine winked as he left the apartment.

New York City twinkled below him, like so many stars spread among the darkness. It was breathtakingly beautiful and was one of the reasons Blaine loved this city so much. Despite the violence he seemed to find on every corner there was still so much beauty to this city.

He stood atop the tallest skyscraper he could reach the fastest, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his heart down from what he had just encountered.

Sure, defeating two muggers was childs play to Blaine by now, he was pretty confident he could manage it in his sleep.

But this time it was different, this time he had been unmasked, he had used his super powers in front of someone and even walked him home. That was so unlike him.

Thankfully Kurt hadn't seemed to have seen what he had done. His eyes had been closed and he hadn't seen Blaine use his incredible strength the pick up the mugger who easily had a hundred pounds over him and toss him across the alley as if he were a rag doll. Kurt hadn't seen him punch the other man so hard he had launched into the air.

He lowered his mask over his eyes, feeling the soft material press against his skin and anchor him to the animosity he clung to like a security blanket.

New York knew about him, he was one of the handful of so called superheroes that protected the city. All of them together might have the man saving power of superman, but individually they were considered small fry. They saved people from muggings, scooped young children from the paths of cars and averted robberies, but none of them would be able to stand up to the power of a comic book villain.

It was just as well that New York didn't seem to have any of those then.

Blaine dangled his legs over the side of the building, watching the tiny people scurry along hundreds of feet below him. New York never slept, which was good as Blaine never tired of watching over it.

His skin began to itch suddenly, the early warning sign that danger was near. He walked over to the other side of the building and the feeling grew stronger. He watched below as a young woman walked along talking on her phone. A man was following her, getting closer and closer by the second while the young woman had no idea he was even there.

Blaine shook his head, when would these people learn? There was only one of him, he couldn't save everyone and not every superhero had his danger-sensing abilities, they just had to wait to stumble upon crime as it happened.

He stepped up onto the ledge and felt the wind whip around him, from this height it was strong but to Blaine it was as powerful as a summer breeze. He imagined he cut an impressive silhouette against the night sky, as any good superhero should.

He smiled and leapt from the tall building, loving the feeling of plummeting to the ground, falling faster and faster before finally landing on the hard ground as nimbly and quietly as a cat.

The man didn't even hear him as he caught up with him. Blaine tapped him gently on the shoulder, suppressing the urge to laugh as the man turned around to face him, his scowling face instantly adopting a terrified expression as he recognized who Blaine was before he sprinted away, almost knocking the woman he had been following over in his haste to get away.

The woman startled and turned around, pulling her phone away from her ear.

'Wha-'

'You should be more careful.' Blaine told her sternly, his voice adopting a deeper tone as it always did as soon as he put on his mask. Something about the authority the mask implied made it almost necessary to speak with a deeper voice.

'I'm sorry, I will be.' The woman, who was probably older then Blaine, said, sounding as if she were a child that had just been told off.

Blaine bent his knees, jumping back up to the top of the fifty eight floor building with ease. He could hear the woman shouting after him but he ignored her, she was out of danger now, she didn't need him.

He settled back down on the edge of the building. Kurt had been out of danger; he had felt it, so why had he walked him home?

Blaine sighed and pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate. He had a message from Kurt.

'_Thank you again; can I get you a coffee some time?_'

He smiled and typed back a reply, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Superheros weren't meant to fall in love.

_**So, what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know, I love getting feedback! **_

_**There should be eight chapters in all hopefully!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Agent_girlsname

**Title:** No Cape? No Tights? No Problem!

**Rating**: PG13 (will probably become higher in later chapters)

**Warnings:** Brief descriptions of people in danger...

**Summary:** Kurt is almost mugged as he is walking home late one night when he is saved by a dapper young man called Blaine. It's love at first sight and the pair start dating.

What Kurt doesn't know is that he's dating New York's most charming superhero and neither of them are prepared for what's ahead...

'Ok, red or blue? I think the blue ones will go better with my eyes, but the red will go better with my pants. Maybe I should wear different pants. Maybe the kilt? No not the kilt don't be ridiculous-'

'Kurt!' Rachel interjected as she walked into the room. 'Take a breath!'

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, still holding the shirts out to his step brother who was looking at him in bewilderment.

'Also Kurt, you're asking Finn for fashion advice.' Rachel smirked as she sat on the couch next to Finn.

Kurt groaned and threw both shirts back into his room before collapsing on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

'What am I doing? This is the first time I've not been sure on what to wear.' Kurt mumbled.

'Dude, it's just a first date, relax. The guy already rescued you from two muggers, he must like you.' Finn said.

'Exactly!' Rachel agreed. 'Though, you still haven't told us how he managed to take on two guys by himself. You said they weren't exactly small guys.'

'I had a knife held against my throat Rachel; I wasn't exactly paying much attention.' Kurt frowned. He did add that it was still terrifying to think of anything from that might other then the soft curls and deep brown eyes of the man who rescued him. 'And yes it does matter what I wear Finn, I don't want this guy to think I'm some helpless guy who needs rescuing all the time.'

'Maybe he likes that.' Rachel winked at him. Kurt shook his head and tried to suppress a smile.

'I think the red shirt will be better then.' Kurt said, walking back towards his room. 'It'll make me seem more dominant.'

'Sure, that sounds... yeah fine.' Finn replied, trying to sound as if he knew what he was talking about and being supportive.

'_I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good ni-ight'_ Blaine sang as he got himself ready for his date, only stopping when a cushion hit him in the back of the head.

'Ow, what was that for?' Blaine scowled at Santana. She was spread across the couch with another cushion in her hands, looking poised to strike again.

'If you're going to be this happy and sing all the time then I think I'm going to forbid you from seeing this guy.' She teased. Blaine just stuck his tongue out at her.

'You're just jealous I have a date and you don't, even when you're dressed like that.' He gestured to her outfit with a wink.

Santana was still in her superhero outfit, minus the mask covering her eyes. She wore tight, red hot pants, knee high leather boots and a top made to look like a corset, though it wasn't anywhere near as constricting as one. When she wore her hair down Blaine could swear she could give Wonder Woman a run for her money.

'Well you're just jealous because I get more press coverage then you bow-tie boy.' She smirked.

'You only get more coverage because you dress like that!' He insisted. 'And my name isn't bow-tie boy, stop telling reporters it is!'

'Whatever, stop wearing bow-ties when you're out gallivanting around catching bad guys then. It makes you look gay.'

'I did that once! And I am gay. The Dapper Avenger is well known as being the only gay superhero in New York City.' Blaine grinned.

'I'm gay too; I just don't scream it out with my outfits is all. And bow-tie boy is a much better name then the Dapper Avenger.'

'I didn't get to choose my nickname. And it could have been worse.'

'Yeah you could have been called Captain Wood.' She sniggered.

'Ha!' Blaine barked out a laugh. 'Poor Colin.'

'Well what does he expect if his super power is controlling wood?' She shrugged.

It wasn't ideal, sharing his apartment with another superhero, but not all people who gained super powers were blessed with extremely rich and extremely absent parents who would pay for everything for them. Santana had needed a place to stay and, if Blaine was completely honest, it was quite nice to have someone else around.

Blaine finished the last button on his shirt and held his arms out for Santana to see.

'So what do you think Super Snix? Does the Dapper Avenger make for a good date or what?'

'Well the shirt says you're charming, those shoes scream that you're gay and those tight pants make you look like a slut. So I'd say it works.' She grinned. 'Especially the pants. I can assume you'll be bringing him back here tonight then?'

'Santana it's a first date, I don't think either of us are the kind to do that. And I am never brining another guy back here, not if you're going to use your x-ray vision to spy on us.' He scowled.

Santana cackled and shook her head.

'Oh I couldn't resist!' She took a deep breath to stop laughing and looked at Blaine sombrely.

'But seriously, you save this guys life and you're not even going to get some?'

'Not on the first date.' Blaine replied, picking up his phone and checking the cash in his wallet.

'Wait. You're planning on more than one date with this guy?'

'His name is Kurt and yes actually, as long as this one goes well.'

Santana frowned. 'You know the risk you're taking here right?'

'What risk?'

'Dating a non-super. If any of the bad guys out there find out they'll target him to get to you.'

'First of all I'm the only gay superhero in New York remember? It'd be impossible for me to date another super. And anyway I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll be able to tell if he's in any danger, I'll protect him.' Blaine insisted.

He hadn't told her too much about the night he rescued Kurt. She knew about his superpower, the foresight of danger that let him know when something bad was happening near to him. She knew he had a flash of the incident happening in every graphic detail, that he felt the pain of the person in trouble and the overwhelming need to save them.

But he hadn't told her of the utter devastation he had felt when he pictured Kurt being murdered by the two muggers. Sure, he felt anguish over everyone whose peril he predicted, especially the ones he didn't manage to save in time. But the pain of not saving Kurt threatened to overwhelm him, the force of it sending him to his knees when it hit and leaving him breathless.

That's why he had walked Kurt home, staying with the young man until the fear in his own chest left him and he could be assured by all his other senses that Kurt was out of harm's way.

'Make sure you keep him safe then.' Santana said. 'And anyway I thought Dr. Horrible was gay, you know, deep down.'

'Maybe, but I always thought he had an eye for Captain Hammer.' Blaine replied distractedly as he searched for his keys, finally finding them under a newspaper that had _**Super Snix Saves Soho**_ plastered over the front page. 'Ah-ha! I'm off, don't wait up.' He grinned.

Kurt shot off the couch as a knock came at the door.

'Oh God that's him!' He squeaked, grabbing his phone and wallet off the side and checking his hair in the mirror one last time.

'Relax, it's just a first date, you've been on loads before and you've never been this nervous about it.' Finn said, helping Kurt out as he tried to put his jacket on upside down.

'Unlike all those other dates I actually really like this guy.' Kurt said. 'And also unlike all those other dates I want a second date.'

'Oh. Well remember, just because he saved your life it doesn't mean you have to put out for him. Although you probably should.' Finn grinned.

'Sure I'll remember that.' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Answer the door before he thinks you're not in.' Rachel said after a second knock came at the door.

'Right, ok, see you later.' Kurt grinned; hurrying towards the door and opening it reveal the smiling young man on the other side. His stomach fluttered, so he hadn't been imagining how gorgeous his savior had been the other night.

'Hi Kurt.' Blaine grinned at him.

'Hi.' Kurt could remember the last time he had been this nervous about anything, there was something about Blaine, some sort of energy about him that Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on, but he found it enthralling.

'You two have fun on your date.' Rachel said, ushering them both out of the door.

'We'll see you in the morning then.' Finn winked at his step-brother as Kurt rushed to close the door behind him.

'Don't forget the condoms.' Rachel called out as Kurt slammed the door shit with a muttered _oh dear God!_

'Ignore them.' He said to Blaine with a nervous chuckle. 'They're like the world's most embarrassing parents, without actually being my parents.'

Blaine laughed. 'Its fine, my roommates about the same.'

'Um, so I know a great little Italian restaurant a few blocks from here, if you want to eat there.'

'That sounds wonderful.' Blaine replied. Kurt's stomach gave another flip at the way Blaine was looking at him as they walked down the stairs and out onto the street.

Kurt had been on exactly eleven dates since he moved to New York. Some of them were guys he had met at college, one or two had been random encounters on the streets of Manhattan and more than a few were set ups from Rachel, and none of the latter had gone very well at all.

He had never expected much from any of those dates, from the first moment Kurt had met those guys he knew there was no spark there. And while he knew that a spark could grow if given time after the first date he was quite well assured that he didn't want to waste time on that particular guy waiting for something to grow.

None of them had stood out to him; none of them had grabbed his attention and made him feel like that guy was the one he was meant to be with, not even on a friends only level. And Kurt trusted his instincts very well.

He hadn't held out too much hope for his date with Blaine either, not wanting to expect too much from the man and find out it was only the dramatic rescue that had made him seem nice. But he couldn't help it, every time he closed his eyes he pictured the beautiful brown eyes and tanned skin, whenever he was alone he imagined he could feel Blaine's secure grip on his arm keeping him safe. He had tried not to hope too much, but he couldn't help it.

After just half an hour with Blaine had Kurt fully convinced it wasn't the knight in shining armour act that made Blaine seem so nice, he was genuinely a nice guy. He had held doors open for Kurt, held his hand over the table and been so entertaining all evening Kurt's cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

They had talked all night, barely touching the food on their plates and before they even realised it the waitress was bringing over coffee.

'Oh my God, turn up the TV.' Someone from the bar area called out to one of the waiters. The waiter complied and everyone in the bar, including Kurt and Blaine, turned to watch the news bulletin that had flashed up on the screen.

A young anchorwoman sat behind a desk declaring the news stations name and looking intently towards the camera.

'Reports have come in tonight that a helicopter giving tours of New York City almost crashed into Central park tonight. Hundreds of people were gathered at a music festival at Rumsey Playfield and would certainly have been hit if not for one of New York's finest superheroes'.

The Dancer, a mysterious young hero with telekinetic powers, arrived just in time to steer the plummeting helicopter from its path and land it safely in a nearby wooded area. No one was hurt and the pilot would like to thank the superhero for saving his life.'

The anchorwoman smiled into the camera.

'If only the superheroes would stay around long enough to be thanked for their actions.'

Kurt and Blaine turned away from the TV and smiled at each other.

'It's nice to know there are heroes around to save you.' Kurt smiled.

_You have no idea_, Blaine grinned.

'Well, they can't all have dashing men like you to come and save them can they?' Kurt winked making Blaine laugh.

The check came and Blaine almost inisited on taking it, only giving up when Kurt pointed out that this dinner was supposed to be a thank you for rescuing him.

'Alright, but I get the next one, yeah?' Blaine said.

'Ok.' Kurt agreed. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be another date to be had.

They stepped out onto the streets of New York and Blaine insisted on walking Kurt home, not that Kurt had any objections, especially when Blaine linked his fingers through Kurt's as they walked.

They made small talk as they made their way back to Kurt's apartment, the conversations inevitably comeing back to superheros.

'The superheroes are wonderful, but it kind of makes you wonder if the supervillains follow them to the big cities, or if it's the other way round.' Kurt frowned.

Blaine nodded; this was something he had wondered. He had moved to New York from Ohio as soon as he could. There was no way he could be himself in a small town and not get found out. The city gave more room for blending in and more opportunity to use his powers. But with that came the people who insisted on using their powers for evil.

'I mean, you'd think they'd go to a city where there are no heroes, like Houston or something.' Kurt shrugged.

'Probably. But I can't imagine there would be much thrill in robbing a bank where no one could stop you. I think their ego's lead them here so they have a challenge.' Blaine said as they reached Kurt's front door.

'Thank you for a wonderful night.' Kurt smiled, leaning in and kissing Blaine gently.

Blaine's lips still tasted sweet from the ice cream they shared and before he could stop himself he flicked his tongue out to lick at the sweetness. Blaine moaned and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and pulling Kurt in closer. This was definitely not the chaste first date kiss that Kurt was used to.

It was only when Kurt's hands started to wander down Blaine's back that he made himself pull away.

'Um, ok, so goodnight then!' Kurt said breathlessly. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he fumbled for his keys.

'Yeah, good night, I'll call you.' Blaine grinned, looking about as flushed as Kurt felt.

Kurt sighed heavily and leant against the door after he had closed it.

'Damn it!' Finn cried out from the couch, forcing Kurt to look over to where Finn and Rachel were sitting in front of the TV, obviously waiting up for him.

'What?' Kurt frowned as Finn handed over money to Rachel.

'Told you he would come home tonight.' Rachel laughed. 'How did it go?' She asked Kurt.

'Fine, it was good.' Kurt replied, feeling his face heat up again under the gaze of his roommates. 'I'm going to take a shower.' He mumbled as he rushed towards the bathroom.

Blaine hummed to himself as he walked out of Kurt's apartment block and made his way back home.

He didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows, following him silently.

_**As always reviews are very much welcome! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_The lovely lola-mejor has stepped in to beta this story for me and helped me work out some kinks, any mistakes are still mine though!_

Blaine ran as fast as he could, dodging through the huddled groups smoking outside of bars and late night shoppers, ignoring their cries of surprise as he made his way across the city as fast as he could.

He could feel the danger igniting his senses like a flare but he couldn't place it. It was coming from across the city which shocked him; he couldn't usually feel things so far away. But the way it seemed to be moving made him think that maybe it had started out near him and somehow his superpower had latched onto it and followed it.

Blaine grumbled in frustration, running through the streets was just too slow and whatever was in danger was slipping away from him. He leapt up from the street and onto the rooftop of a four story building as easily as if he were hopping up onto the sidewalk, the powerful muscles in his thighs working with such precision his aim was never off.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, picking up speed until he was able to leap over two or three at a time, this was the closest he got to flying, feeling the wind whooshing past him as he soared over the buildings, landing as carefully as a cat before pushing off again and soaring through the air.

He could sense the danger more clearly now, he was obviously getting closer. As he bounded over two more rooftops he started to get a mental image of what he was following.

It was a young family travelling inside a car, the father, a man in his late twenties, was driving. He was staring straight ahead and didn't seem to be in control of his actions. As the car turned a corner sharply the man's head lolled to the side and he made no effort to correct it.

The mother was screaming, covering her eyes as the car sped along the streets and begging her husband to stop. She was leaning over to the driver's seat, shaking the man and pleading with him, hitting his arm, trying anything to get him to stop.

In the back seat two young children sat in fear, too scared and confused by the situation to even scream, letting silent tears fall down their faces instead. The youngest, a girl, clutched onto her teddy, holding it over her face as if it could save her from the terrifying scene in front of her.

The entire scene, all the tiny details, was present to Blaine in an instant, as quick as a flash. He could now see who was in danger and where they were headed.

_The river._

As quickly as he saw who was in danger he could now see what was going to happen, the car would drive into the river and the entire family would drown.

He pushed himself harder, making himself jump further and run faster. In his mind he could still see the car hurtling towards the river, but this image was no longer crystal clear, now it was tinged with red. Blaine knew what that meant, the people in the car wouldn't survive, and Blaine wasn't going to make it in time.

Blaine leapt the final stretch towards the river, stumbling straight into a run as he caught sight of the car speeding towards the river.

He lurched forward, making a desperate grab, but his fingers brushed over the rear bumper and the car sped on. He was too late.

Blaine screamed into the night, the sound swallowed up by the crash of the car as it hit the water.

He was in the water within seconds, fighting the rolling waves made by the crash as he searched desperately for the car, but it was sinking too quickly,ssss sucked from his grasp and into the murky depths of the river.

The image of the family was seared into his mind, the frightened children, the terrified mother and the zombie-like father. Something about the father's actions flared a memory but the burning in his lungs prevented him from following it and he kicked his way back up.

He broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath in the cool night air, and made his way back to the river's edge.

A few people had gathered there now, obviously having seen the incident, and had come to see what had happened.

One man held out his hand, helping Blaine out of the water. Blaine thanked him and instantly checked that his mask was still in place across his eyes.

'What happened?' He asked. Blaine just shook his head.

'I was too late.' He said his voice heavy with regret. The man look at him with something akin to disdain and Blaine felt the guilt wash over him. He was a superhero, he wasn't meant to be too late, he was meant to save people.

'I have to go.' Blaine mumbled, running away from the river, away from his failure.

This particular superpower, foresight, had always been as much a curse as it was a blessing to Blaine. He could remember back to when he was young and he had had his first vision of danger.

He had been about five and playing in his room, the door had been open and he was watching his mother carry a basket full of laundry over to the stairs. The leg from a pair of jeans had fallen over the side, trailing along the floor in front of her.

Blaine had a sudden flash of vision, he saw his mother trip over the jeans, falling down the stairs and landing with a sickening thud. He hadn't understood the vision then but it had scared him so much that he screamed. His mother instantly turned around and rushed over to him, dropping the basket to the floor. Even after she had calmed him down Blaine couldn't find the words to tell her what he had seen. But he had saved her life, not that he realised it at the time.

The superpower had tormented him through those early years. He would get flashes of accidents about to happen, but none of his other superpowers had developed yet, so he had no way of stopping them. It wasn't until he developed his super strength and ability to leap long distances as if they were nothing that he was able to rescue the people whose peril he predicted.

But therein lay another problem. He lived in a small town in Ohio; people noticed when a boy would leap a half a block and stop a young girl from being hit by a car. Blaine quickly ran out of ways to explain himself.

So he started to look at other cities. Seattle had the largest number of Superheroes, but also the largest number of villains. They city was almost a constant battle ground between the two. Chicago had quite a few Supers in its midst, but the police force didn't work well with them and arrested superheroes just as often as it did supervillians.

There was something about New York, the city, that called out to him. There were already Supers living there, of course, but the inhabitants of the city seemed to embrace them, celebrate them even. Better yet, New Yorkers were so involved in their own lives that they could sit next to a young man on the subway and not realise that the same man was plastered over the front page of the paper they were reading, with only an eye mask covering his face.

Blaine had settled into New York easily. The other superheroes had regarded him with indifference once they had made sure he wasn't there to cause trouble and they made sure to stay out of each other's way.

His parents paid for his apartment and his living expenses without question, one upside to their disinterest in his life, and so Blaine was free to roam about the city at his leisure. Danger was always prominent in New York and Blaine spent a lot of his time saving people from being hit by cars or being mugged.

He took a job in a record store to keep himself busy when there was no one to save. It gave him time to indulge in his favourite pastime; music. He loved playing all the old records in the store, discovering new artists as he worked and being able to introduce the customers to a genre of music they had never thought of trying before.

Blaine made friends in New York and been on a few dates, but he hadn't been eager to form a relationship with any of guys he met. He had never felt any kind of connection with them.

That is, until he met Kurt.

But why Kurt? That thought had been troubling him every night in the two weeks since he had met the young man. Sure he was gorgeous and they had gotten on well on their date but Blaine was a superhero, dating was just too risky.

Yet with Kurt Blaine was willing to take that risk. Kurt might find out about his secret, he might sell Blaine out to a super villain, or he might become a target for the supervillians wanting to get to Blaine.

He couldn't put his finger on what it was. The night he had met Kurt something had struck him. He had foreseen Kurt's attack, and it was like so many others: yet another young person wearing fancy clothes and walking alone late at night, such an easy target for muggers. But the premonition had felt more significant then it usually did. Instead of just saving Kurt he had walked him home and agreed to date him.

He felt like saving Kurt was the beginning of something much bigger. He just couldn't tell what it was yet.

'Blaine? Are you ok? You're looking at me strangely.'

Kurt was frowning. Blaine had been staring at Kurt for the last few minutes looking as if he had entirely drifted away from the conversation they were in the middle of. Instead he seemed to be studying Kurt intently and it was making Kurt nervous.

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine.' Blaine smiled, shaking his head to get himself to focus.

'Ok, it's just you've been really quiet today.' Kurt said, feeling a little put out. After all he had shunned his college work to spend the day out with Blaine at the beach and for the most part he felt as though Blaine's attention had been somewhere else.

Blaine sighed. 'I'm sorry Kurt; I guess I've been a bit preoccupied with something that happened last night. But its fine, I'm over it.'

'Is there anything I can help you with? Do you want to go home?' Kurt offered. They had been on four dates now and Blaine talked a lot, but at the same time he never seemed to tell Kurt anything about himself. He seemed deliberately vague on some parts of his life and Kurt was beginning to wonder if he was hiding something.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. 'No way, it's a beautiful day and we're at the beach! We should just enjoy it.' He leant over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. 'So you were saying about the new Vogue cover?'

Kurt plastered a smile on his face, that conversation had ended about twenty minutes ago. But he didn't want to press the matter, Blaine was obviously trying and Kurt wanted to enjoy the day, so he recounted everything he had said before and this time Blaine seemed to be paying more attention.

For the next hour or so they sat on the beach talking, laughing and flirting with each other. Blaine kept leaning over to touch Kurt's arm as they talked, or brush his bangs away from his forehead. With every touch Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and a fire flare in his stomach. Finn and Rachel had gone back to Ohio for the week and Kurt had decided that tonight he would bring Blaine back to his.

He was just about to casually mention his roommates' absence and gauge the reaction when Blaine suddenly lost focus on the conversation again, frowning and looking over towards a small cluster of storage sheds halfway along the beach.

'Do you want an ice cream?' Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt in the middle of a sentence and jumping up from their rug spread over the sand, pulling his light jacket back over his shirt. It was a nice day but not quite warm enough to warrant going shirtless on the beach.

'Uh, sure.' Kurt said, a little thrown by Blaine's sudden change.

'I'll be right back.' Blaine said, running off across the sand towards the small parade of shops. Kurt watched Blaine leave until he could no longer see him in the crowd before turning back to stare at the sea and wrap his arms around his knees.

Though they had only been on four dates this was now the second time that Blaine had left suddenly like that. Kurt pouted a little. On their second date he had made a rushed excuse and left Kurt sitting in the coffee house on his own for twenty minutes before running back in looking flushed and out of breath.

He flicked through his phone while Blaine was gone; wondering what was taking him so long. He was beginning to think he had been abandoned when he caught sight of Blaine walking back through the crowded beach, ice cream cone in each hand and a grin on his face.

'Hey! Sorry, there was quite a queue for the ice creams, but they're meant to be really good.' Blaine grinned at him.

'Thank you.' Kurt smiled, taking his cone from Blaine and admiring the tall peak of creamy vanilla topped off with strawberry sauce and multi coloured sprinkles.

Blaine took a large bite of his own ice cream, identical to Kurt's but with chocolate sauce, and murmuring in appreciation.

'Blaine, you have some red on your cheek.' Kurt frowned; gesturing towards Blaine's left cheek. Blaine's eyes widened and he swiped the back of his hand over the mark on his cheek, glancing down at what had rubbed off before wiping it away on his jacket.

'Just some of the strawberry sauce.' He grinned, taking another bite of ice cream.

Kurt glanced down at his cone. The mark had looked too dark to be strawberry sauce but before he could think any further on the matter he was distracted by a crowd gathering along the beach by the small cluster of storage sheds.

'Hey, what's going on over there?' He pointed the situation out to Blaine.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was pointing and shrugged.

'No idea.' He smiled. 'Do you want to go over to the amusement park now? We can make out on the Ferris wheel.'

The amusement park had been a good idea, Blaine thought. Sitting on the beach had been lovely but it had allowed him to get distracted, wondering what the vision about Kurt had been and thinking over the events of the night before.

He had been so deep in thought about the actions of the father driving that car in particular that he had completely missed a whole conversation with Kurt on the train ride out to the beach.

Something about that was troubling him, about the actions of that man. They hadn't seemed of his own doing, as if someone else was controlling him.

Of course, he hadn't been able to ignore the old man getting threatened behind a storage shed either, feeling the man's peril from halfway down the beach. He just hoped Kurt hadn't suspected anything was up.

The amusement park had been a good idea, because, as soon as they got there, all thoughts of superheroes, people in danger and keeping secrets fled from his mind. There was just too much to do with Kurt.

They rode the Ferris wheel twice, taking advantage of the two people carriage to get closer to each other. Blaine had welded the hammer at the 'Test Your Strength' booth, almost breaking the bell at the top of the tower even though he barely tapped the thing and won Kurt a stuffed toy.

They had rushed from ride to ride, showing off their skills at various booths and by the end of the day, after Blaine had convinced Kurt to ride the roller coaster a fourth time, their adrenaline was buzzing.

The train ride home had flown by as they talked and laughed, getting closer and closer to each other on the seats as they neared their destination.

Blaine linked their hands together as they walked up the stairs to Kurt's apartment, ready to give Kurt a good night kiss and go home, not wanting to presume anything.

But Kurt grabbed him and kissed him deeply, running his hands down Blaine's back and mentioning, not at all casually, that his roommates were out of town.

'Do you want to come in?' Kurt asked, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine grinned.

'Oh yes.'

**Reviews are very much appreciated! I'd love to know what you think :D**

**There was a smutty interlude for after this chapter but I can't post it on , you can find it here: . #cutid1 **

**I'm also on Tumblr now, feel free to follow me! I post more stories over there: **_** blog/agent-girlsname**_


	4. Chapter 4

_The lovely lola-mejor has stepped in to beta this story for me and helped me work out some kinks, any mistakes are still mine though!_

Santana skulked through the shadows, keeping close to the walls of the buildings she was sliding past, and glancing behind her every few steps. She could feel something in the air, a kind of electricity that usually meant something was going to happen tonight, something big.

Sure she didn't have Blaine's super power of being able to sense danger but you could only be a superhero in a big city like this for so long before you were able to anticipate when something going to happen.

So far that night all she had done was broken up a bar fight and that was to show off in front of crowd of college boys more than anything else. They were, after all, the most likely crowd to brag about seeing Super Snix and get her some more publicity.

But as the night grew the city began to close itself around Santana, wrapping her in a sense of fear she wasn't used to feeling. She was quick footed and able to scale walls with no difficulty at all, her superhero costume, what little of it there was, was bullet proof and she had a supersonic screech that could knock out anyone within a mile radius. She should be fearless.

So why was she so afraid?

A small sound had her diving behind a mess of trash cans in the alley way, her heart pounding in her chest. Her mouth went dry and she started to look around like a startled animal. Something was close.

She could barely hear anything over the sound of her own blood pounding in her ears but she could feel something moving closer. Panic began to flare insider her as she realised this alley had no way out, she was cornered.

A figure stepped into the entrance of the alleyway, the bright lights of the city turning it into a silhouette and casting a long shadow across the ground.

Santana squinted, trying to make out who it was that had been following her. She almost laughed when the figure stepped into the ally and away from the bright lights so she could see his face. It was just a kid, a young boy who looked as if he was barely eighteen.

'Hey kid, isn't it past your bedtime?' She smirked, any fear that had been settling in her chest vanishing instantly. This boy was no threat.

The kid moved towards her, his feet dragging along the ground as if he wasn't in full control of his movements. His arms swung loosely at his sides as he walked and his head lolled to the side as he looked at her.

Santana felt her stomach clench uneasily, there was something seriously not right with this kid, he didn't seem in control of his actions. His sluggish movements reminded her of a zombie from the movies, the old classic ones, not the lame super-fast zombies from some of the more recent ones. But there was just too much life in his eyes for him to be the living dead, she thought.

He stumbled towards her slowly, reaching down as he passed a pipe lying on the ground to grasp it in his slack grip.

Santana faltered, she knew she should get herself out of this corner she had become trapped in and on the other side of this kid. She could easily scale the wall and jump over him, or she could just belt out a supersonic scream and knock him out. But there was an overwhelming curiosity burning in her, forcing her to stay where she was and find out what this kid was trying to do.

As he got closer Santana was able to get a better view of the state he was in. His shirt, which was once obviously an expensive and well kept garment, was torn on one shoulder and ragged around the bottom. There was a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Every instinct Santana possessed was screaming at her to move, to run or fight, anything but just stand there and let this kid get closer.

There was something about his eyes, expressionless yet full of life. His head lolled again as he stumbled slightly on a piece of debris in the ally and he looked right at her.

She gasped at the look in his eyes, for a split second they were no longer expressionless, they were desperate and terrified, screaming at Santana for help.

She faltered once more as the kid raised the arm holding the pipe above his head. Something on his wrist, a small black leather strap, beeped and a small red light appeared on it. Within seconds the pipe began to glow with heat and Santana could smell the acrid stench of burning flesh.

She chocked back another gasp and stumbled back, away from the kid. The device on his wrist must be heating the pipe, but it was going through the boy's hand, burning him, and he hadn't even noticed.

Santana screamed as the pipe flew down at her with more speed and accuracy then she could have imagined the kid possessing, the burning metal crashing into the bare flesh on her right arm. Instantly the skin began to burn and Santana jerked away.

Her curiosity over the kid vanished as she realised he was more of a threat than she had thought. She aimed a well placed kick towards the boy's chest, one that would usually send her targets flying, but the kid barely stumbled.

He swung at her again, this time the pipe caught her in her stomach and she crashed backwards into a pile of debris. Her superhero outfit saved her from being burnt but she was still left winded.

The next time the kid swung the pipe she dodged it, swinging her leg up again to kick the boy in the head and send him off balance. He recovered quickly and turned around, stumbling towards her with a more determined stance.

She decided to end it there and then. She didn't think this kid was behind his own actions, but that didn't mean she could let him attack her like that, she would have to fight back harder, even if it did mean hurting someone who was probably innocent.

She opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath, filling her lunch before screeching out a sonic scream, targeting it all towards the kid. The sound waves rippled around her in the air and the kid was flown backwards several feet through the air, landing heavily on the hard ground.

Santana started to move towards him to make sure he was unconscious, wondering what she would do with him if he was. She contemplated calling Blaine for some help, but he was out on yet another date with that little bit of fancy he had picked up a while back.

When she was just a few feet away from the kid she heard another beep coming from the strap around his wrist. This time a blue light flashed and she gasped as a blue light began to engulf the boy, fizzling light an electric current. His body jerked for a moment before he was still.

Santana didn't need to inspect any further to know he was dead.

'I'm telling you Santana, something's going on.' Blaine insisted as he paced around their kitchen. Santana was sitting on a stool she had dragged over to the sink and was holding her wrist under a stream of cold water pouring from the tap.

Santana had stumbled into their apartment a few minutes earlier cradling the burnt arm which added to the usual cuts and bruises as evidence that she had been in a pretty serious fight with someone. She had been in the middle of recapping her night to Blaine when he had suddenly started pacing.

'Blaine if you want to do something useful stop wearing a hole in the floor and go fetch me the bandages and painkillers. And some Tequila.' Santana snapped. She was in pain and in no mood to listen to Blaine's ranting until she had some sort of drug in her system.

Blaine scowled at her but went and fetched the first aid box anyway. He sat down next to her and helped her to cover the burn on her arm with some healing salve.

'I spoke to Mike the other day. He said he tried to stop someone from robbing a diner on the Upper East Side, but it was an old woman. He said she must have been about eighty and she was waving a gun in everyone's faces but she didn't seem in control of her own actions either. She was like a zombie.' Blaine said.

The story had caused a storm in the papers that day. 'The Dancer Saves Diner' had been splashed across the headlines every article had concentrated on how an elderly woman had tried to hold up a diner and how, when The Dancer had disarmed her, she had had what appeared to be a stroke and died.

No one had blamed Mike for her death, she was old and they put it down to the stress, but no one could explain why the old woman had tried to rob the diner. According to witnesses she had been sitting in a coffee shop a few blocks down just before, reading in a quiet corner like she always did, when she had suddenly gotten up and left.

'I've heard a few stories floating around.' Santana agreed. 'I hadn't really given them much thought until now. What do you think this means?'

'I think someone is using mind control over these people.' Blaine had had thought this since he had seen the man drive his family into the river two months ago. Since then even more 'accidents' like that had occurred all over the city. 'Maybe we have a new super villain in town?'

'Maybe, but this didn't seem like a super power being held over this kid, he had something around his wrist, I think that was controlling him.'

'So a villain who has knowledge, money and equipment to build a mind control... thing.' Blaine sighed. 'How come these villains are so much more dangerous than the ones who just use their super powers for bad?'

Santana shrugged and stood up as Blaine finished treating her cuts and burn. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and took several long gulps before deciding to change the subject, it was late and she was too tired to try and start thinking about a new threat to the city.

'So how are things going with you and Mr. Fancy Pants?'She smirked. 'Judging by the claw marks down your back I'd say you're getting along well.'

Blaine blushed and busied himself with the first aid box.

'Stop looking through my clothes Santana.' He grumbled, carrying the box back to the bathroom.

'Your ass is quite red as well.' She called after him. 'Did he spank you? Were you a naughty boy?' She purred as Blaine slammed the door behind him.

Two days later Kurt and Blaine were enjoying a peaceful day in Central Park. The sun was hot and the park was full of people, residents of the city and tourists alike. Despite this, after a few minutes of searching Blaine had managed to find a quite space in amongst the shade of the trees.

They settled down on a picnic blanket and began to spread out the food they had brought.

It was the first day in a while that they had plenty of time to enjoy the day, rather than making dates between other activities. Kurt had a lot of college work to get finished before the summer break and Blaine, well Blaine's job was quite relaxed about the hours he worked, but he had been busy trying to find out who the new villain about town was.

But now they were in the park, soaking up the sunshine through the gaps of the trees and Blaine found it hard to think about anything other than the amount of skin Kurt was showing off in public that day.

He had managed to keep the bottle of champagne chilled on the way to the park and he poured them both out a glass to sip as they watched the world go by around them.

They ate their way through the sandwiches and cold cuts they had packed before moving on to a punnet of strawberries.

Kurt moved himself so he was pressed against Blaine's side, dipping one plump strawberry into the small bowl of sugar he had placed on the rug and feeding it to Blaine. Red juice escaped from Blaine's lips and trickled down Kurt's palm, making its way to his wrist before Blaine licked it clean.

Kurt breathed in a shuddering breath and leaned over to kiss Blaine, licking the sticky red juice from his lips and gently pushing him back on the rug.

They lay there for a while, tongues gently entwining and hands idly wandering over each other, content to just feel one another for a while. Blaine was just starting to wonder how much they could possibly get away with in a public area when a sound close by broke them apart.

Another couple had settled down not far away from Kurt and Blaine's spot, spreading out their own picnic rug and chatting merrily.

Kurt shrugged and sat up, giving Blaine a look that clearly said they could finish off what they had started later.

Blaine sat himself up against the tree trunk and motioned for Kurt to come closer. Kurt grinned and sat between Blaine's legs with his back against Blaine's chest. They sat in contented silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke.

'I forgot to say, you'll never guess what I saw yesterday!' He grinned, craning his head back to look at Blaine excitedly.

'What?' Blaine asked.

'Well, I was walking past the Museum of Natural History and suddenly this guy bursts through the doors and starts running towards this van that parked outside. He was carrying something and pushing people out of the way. Then all these security guards start running out of the museum after him, shouting and yelling! The man almost reaches the van when Flower Power swoops in, blows some of that sleep pollen in his face and the guy just collapses. As soon as the guards caught up she flew away though.'

'Oh yeah, I think I saw that one the news.' Blaine said.

'Apparently the guy was trying to steal one of the displays there. But in broad daylight and everything!' Kurt laughed. 'Obviously not the brightest thief in New York.'

'No.' Blaine laughed, although he disagreed. Although there were more people around during the day it was probably the best time to try and steal something. If you had everything well planned and were smarter than the average criminal you could get away with it, the only thing stopping you would be the supers, and during the day the majority of them would be in their day jobs.

All of a sudden, through the calm and peace of their little space in the wooded area, Blaine's danger sense flared up. He closed his eyes and received a momentary flash of something that was about to happen.

A young girl jogging through the park, dodging through the crowds and checking the heart monitor on her watch before picking up her pace a little. She doesn't see the horse break away from the woman walking it, rearing in fright from a loud noise nearby and galloping off into the crowds.

People scatter but the girl checks her monitor again as she rounds a corner, she doesn't see the horse as it gallops in her, knocking her down and stamping on her head.

Blaine jolts suddenly, he doesn't have much time.

'Hey Kurt, I'll be back in a second.' He says, standing up quickly and dislodging a disgruntled Kurt from his lap. He walks briskly out of sight of the people nearby and grabbing his mask from his pants pocket. He slips it on before bending his knees and leaping, crashing through the canopy of the trees and covering almost half the park in one go.

He lands nimbly among a group of people playing baseball who all stare at him and start chattering excitedly. He glances about to catch his bearings before jumping again, not so hard this time so he ends up exactly where he needs to be.

The people around him are already beginning to scatter away from the bolting horse and Blaine catches sight of the girl who will soon be killed if he doesn't step in. He runs towards her and knocks her out of the way, taking the full force of the horse hitting him instead. He grounds himself firmly to the floor and pushes against the horse, enough to counter the hit but not so much that he would hurt the frightened animal.

The horse stumbles back as though it had hit a wall and starts to paw nervously at the ground, not so sure what to do now that the initial panic is out of its system.

Blaine grabs hold of the horse reins and holds it steady, stroking its nose and speaking soothingly as he waited for the panicked owner to catch up with it.

'Oh my God.' The woman cried, running over to them, slowing down as she got nearer so she didn't end up spooking the animal again. 'Thank you, thank you so much!' She threw her shaking arms around Blaine and drew him into a hug.

'No problem.' Blaine smiled. 'Just be more careful in future.'

'I will be.' The woman nodded.

Blaine glanced down at the jogger sprawled on the ground, looking up at him in awe. He nodded to her curtly before bending his knees and leaping away from the scene, leaving behind the gawping crowd.

As soon as he got back to the place where he had started off from he tucked his mask back into his pocket and took a deep breath to shake off the excitement of the moment.

As soon as he was ready he jogged back over to where he had left Kurt, stopping sharply as he approached the empty space where Kurt should have been.

He felt panic bubble up in his chest, had something happened to Kurt? He hadn't felt his danger sense flare up, but then where was he?

'Hey, he went storming off that way a few moments ago.'

Blaine looked over to the couple who had settled down near them, the guy was pointing over towards one of the main paths running through the park. He thanked the guy and began to run after Kurt.

It didn't take long to catch up with him, but it wasn't easy to make him stop either.

'Hey, Kurt!' He tugged on Kurt's arm, trying to get him to stop. 'Hey, what's going on?'

Kurt did stop at that, turning around and glaring at Blaine.

'I don't know Blaine, what is going on? I sure as hell don't know!'

Blaine frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'We were having a lovely day and you just run off! Again!' Kurt scowled. He shifted the picnic basket in his grip and tried to walk away, but Blaine held onto his arm.

'What? I wasn't gone long, I-'

'It doesn't matter; you do this almost every time we're on a date! We're having a great time and then you just leave! If you don't want to be with me then just say so.'

'Kurt, of course I want to be with you-'

'Then why do you keep leaving? Huh? I don't like being left on my own and not given a reason Blaine, people stare at me and I keep thinking you're not going to come back. Are you on drugs?'

Blaine was thrown by this sudden question.

'No-'

'Then why are you leaving all the time?' Kurt looked close to tears but he was stubbornly keeping them at bay.

'I- I can't tell you right now.' Blaine couldn't tell Kurt yet, he didn't want to put him in danger.

The tears and exasperated expression fled from Kurt's face, replaced by a stony hardness Blaine was almost frightened of.

'You can't tell me? Or you don't want to?' He turned around not even waiting for an answer.

'Wait.' Blaine yelled, chasing after him and grabbing him arm again. 'I want to tell you Kurt, believe me, I-'

'Then tell me.' Kurt said softly, almost pleading with Blaine. When Blaine didn't answer he shook his head. 'I'm starting to wonder if you really do like me.'

'Of course I do Kurt, I love you.' Blaine insisted. Kurt froze.

'What?'

Blaine felt breathless and his heart raced with what he had just said, but he knew it was true. He just hadn't intended to blurt it out like that. He lifted his head up, looking Kurt in the eyes.

'I love you Kurt.'

Blaine woke up the next morning, stretching in the soft covers of Kurt's bed and basking in the warm sunlight already streaming through the window.

It looked like today was going to be another lovely day and Blaine wondered if he could convince Kurt to go out with him again.

Their argument in the park had been ended suddenly by Blaine's declaration and although Blaine knew Kurt hadn't forgotten the matter, it had certainly been put aside for the evening.

Blaine grinned. It had been a wonderful evening. They had made their way back to Kurt's apartment, Blaine still didn't trust Santana not to spy on them having sex, and spent hours making love in Kurt's bed before collapsing in a sweaty, exhausted heap in the early hours.

The smell of bacon cooking wafted through the door and Blaine felt his stomach rumble in response. He untangled himself from the sheets and located his underwear on the floor, leaving the rest of his clothes where they lay.

He wandered into the kitchen and saw Kurt sitting at the table reading a paper and drinking orange juice while the bacon and what looked like pancakes cooked behind him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he poured himself a glass or orange, but something felt off. The bacon began to smell as if it was burning and Kurt still hadn't looked up at him yet.

'Kurt? Is everything ok?' He asked.

Kurt finally looked up at him from the paper, the look in his eyes unreadable. He nodded down to the page he was reading.

'It seems The Dapper Avenger was in the park too yesterday.' He said. 'Wearing, it seems, the exactly same clothes as you were.'

Blaine froze, he hadn't noticed anyone taking pictures yesterday, and he hadn't thought he was around long enough.

'Is there anything you want to tell me Blaine?'

_**As always I'd love to know what you all think! **_

_**I'm also on Tumblr now, the link to my blog is on my profile page :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt sat at the kitchen table slowly sipping his orange juice and silently watching the door that led to his bedroom. He could hear the sounds of Blaine moving around inside and his stomach started to twist in a strange mix of excitement and apprehension.

His fingers began to fiddle nervously with the newspaper that was spread out in front of him as the bedroom door opened. Blaine came bounding over, pouring himself a glass of orange and smiling down at Kurt.

Kurt nodded down at the paper, suddenly unsure of how he should bring up the subject, deciding in the end to just dive right in.

'The Dapper Avenger was in the park too yesterday.' He said finally, looking up at Blaine. 'Wearing, it seems, the exactly same clothes as you were. Is there anything you want to tell me Blaine?'

Blaine's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. For a few horrible seconds Kurt thought Blaine was about to lie to him, to say it wasn't him and Kurt must be mistaken and it made Kurt's blood boil to think Blaine might think he was that stupid.

But Blaine didn't lie. He tore his eyes away from the paper and looked at Kurt with a look of slight panic and apprehension that Kurt thought was surely mirrored on his own face.

'Uh... I'm a superhero?' Blaine said eventually, more of a question than a statement, as if he was still wondering if Kurt had figured it out or was merely asking if he and the Dapper Avenger shopped in the same places.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but whatever he was about to say was scared off by the shrill beeping of the smoke detector.

Behind them the bacon had still been cooking and now resembled thin streaks of charcoal, smoking away to themselves on the cooker.

Kurt leapt up to turn off the heat and poked at the neglected bacon with a spatula. It was completely unsalvageable and the less said about the pancakes the better. He was grateful for the distraction though, all of a sudden worrying if finding out Blaine's secret had changed things between them.

'Uh, I think we might need to go out for breakfast.' Kurt grinned sheepishly.

Blaine seemed to hesitate for a second, looking between Kurt and the cooker before putting aside whatever was worrying him. He stepped over to the cooker and picked up a knife from the side, making a show of inspecting the ruined bacon and pancakes.

'Yep, I think you may be right.' He nodded, pressing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt felt the tension flood from his shoulders. He was still the same Blaine who had confessed his love to Kurt only hours ago, that hadn't changed. But it certainly needed to be discussed.

'Well go and put some clothes on then.' He laughed, swatting Blaine on the ass with the spatula. Blaine chuckled and headed towards the bedroom, stopping when Kurt called after him.

'And uh, maybe we can talk about... this.' He gestured towards the newspaper.

Blaine nodded. 'Of course.'

Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and began to clear the mess from the cooker. It seemed like hours ago now that he had opened the newspaper and received the shock of a lifetime, but it could only have been a few minutes.

A few pages into his morning paper there was an article about a horse that had caused havoc in Central Park. The horse, however, was not the main focus of the story. The Dapper Avenger had swooped in and saved a young woman from being trampled as she was jogging and the story was accompanied by a large colourful picture.

Usually when Kurt read about the Superheroes in New York his eyes only took in one feature, the mask. It drew his attention and emphasised the anonymity of the person behind it, sapping every other feature of its uniqueness and making the wearer mysterious.

But not this time. He wondered if maybe it was the angle the photograph was taken at, or maybe his mind was still a little fuzzy with sleep, but the first thing Kurt noticed was the smile on the Superheroes face. He had spent the last two months staring at that smile, taking in the curve of the lips and the adorable little creases at the side of his mouth. He knew that smile.

Then, when Kurt looked closer at the Super, he had noticed for the first time his jaw line, the soft curly hair, those strong arms, and ok, maybe Kurt had noticed the arms before, but it was his eyes that made Kurt's heart beat faster. The same eyes that Kurt had been staring into just hours ago as he and Blaine had made love. And the clothes! The t-shirt and the bow tie that Kurt had complimented Blaine on in the park yesterday stood out like a beacon to Kurt now.

The realisation caused the glass of orange juice Kurt had been drinking began to feel like lead in his hands and he set it down on the counter, tearing his eyes away from the image in the paper and searching the room for something, anything, to settle the flurry of emotions coursing through him all of a sudden.

_Blaine is the Dapper Avenger! Blaine is a superhero!_

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest and he grabbed the kitchen counter to steady himself. His boyfriend was a superhero. But why hadn't Blaine told him? Sure it wasn't something you brought out on a first date, but they had been together for two months now and Blaine had confessed his love for Kurt. Didn't Blaine trust him?

He had taken a deep breath and tried to consider the situation rationally. Of course Blaine hadn't told him, being a superhero was a big deal, you could never trust that someone wouldn't sell you out or take advantage of the matter.

If they had been together years or were getting married Kurt could justify being angry over not being told, but two months was nothing. He was certain there was a block of cheese Finn was keeping in the fridge that had been there longer than that.

By the time he had heard the sounds of movement coming from the bedroom that morning the shock and betrayal had been replaced by a mixture of excitement and curiosity. He had always been mildly fascinated with the Superheroes of the world, as most people were, but there was never a lot of information around about them.

Now, as Blaine emerged from the bedroom again, he felt excitement rise in him again.

_He was dating a superhero! _

Santana yawned and rubbed at her eyes through the mask. Dawn and come and gone a few hours ago and though she had been out all night she still wasn't ready to go home yet.

She knew she had to go to work in a few hours for her midday start at the cafe she worked in, but her second job was demanding far too much of her attention lately. She would have to forego her beauty sleep for once.

All night she had been prowling the streets searching for people who were behaving oddly and in New York City she had found plenty who filled the criteria, but not in the way she wanted. She was looking for more people like the kid who had followed her the other night.

Santana was tough, she was fierce and determined, but the attack the other night had shaken her more than she cared to let anyone know. The kid had obviously not been in control of his own actions and had met with a very gruesome end at the hands of whoever had been manipulating him.

It disturbed her to think about what the poor kid had been experiencing, if he was conscious enough to know what was going on. Even though he had shown no reaction to it had he felt that pole burning through his hand? Had he felt Santana's kicks and hits as she defended herself, unable to do anything to stop them?

Those thoughts haunted her, of course they did, she may act heartless sometimes but that was all it was; an act. She had as much empathy for others as anyone else did, that was why she roamed the streets at night using her powers to save people in need instead of for herself.

She sighed and not for the first time she imagined another life she could have, rich on other people's money she had stolen and lying by a pool with a cocktail in her hand and the cute but dim blonde girl she worked with by her side.

Almost instantly that image was replaced by the dead boy, hand still smoking from the burn and eyes open to a world he would never see again.

People like him were the reason Santana, and most of the other Supers she knew, didn't use their powers for their own gain. They didn't like to see the vulnerable people of the world trodden over when there was something they could do to stop it.

The morning sun was weak and did nothing to warm Santana up. Even though it was getting warmer each day the nights were still cold and Super Snix's costume was not designed for warmth. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to make friends with the shadows, watching people as they passed.

She was about to give up and go home to get some sleep, or maybe look through the pile of newspaper cuttings Blaine had amassed reporting people who had done strange things over the last few months, when someone caught her eye.

It was a middle aged woman jogging through the streets. That in itself wasn't weird, many people were up and about early to go jogging in New York, but Santana was sure they didn't all do it in a business suit and high heels.

Santana leapt in to action, following the woman as she jogged through the streets that were just beginning to fill up with the morning commuters.

She had no idea what she was doing, or what she was going to do if she caught up with the woman, all she knew was that she needed to get to the bottom of what was happening.

She followed the woman to an old church nestled inconspicuously between newer buildings, its stone facade discreetly boasting its age and superiority over all the other structures.

Shadows and silence engulfed Santana as she stepped inside, the cold stone cutting out all noise from the traffic outside and making her footsteps echo loudly, announcing her presence in the church far earlier than she would have liked.

She stepped through the dusty entryway, the church was obviously still in use, but not much, and made her way into the main part of the building.

The silence in the church was so complete that Santana could swear she could hear the blood pumping through her own body. She took another few steps into the church and came to a stop next to the first wooden pew.

Faintly, at the other end of the church next to the choir stands, she heard the sound of a door creaking.

She searched vainly around for a light switch, she may have x-ray vision but it still didn't help her in the dark and she wanted to know what she was facing.

Her fingers eventually stumbled over a bank of switches and she flicked them all as quickly as she could, flooding the dreary church with light.

'Well well Super Snix, I'm surprised you can cross the threshold of a church.'

Santana stifled a gasp and spun around to face whoever had snuck up behind her. She let out a breath and playfully swatted the figure standing behind her. There was only one person in the city that was light and nimble enough to tread so quietly in the silent church.

'God and I get on just fine Twinkle Toes.' She grinned. 'Early start today?'

Mike shook his head. 'Late finish, how about you?'

'Same here, I've been out all night.'

Mike Chang, AKA The Dancer, was one of the few Superheroes in New York that Santana could actually stand. Most of them were too overcome with their own egos to be bearable. But Mike was different, he seemed to hold the same ideals as Blaine and herself and the three of them had quickly become friends.

'Did you see where she went?' Mike frowned, his eyes scanning the empty church.

'No, I saw her come in here but that's it, how do you know I was after someone?'

'She followed me in here.' Mike said. 'She's been following me all night, kind of hard to miss a middle aged business woman stalking you through Tribeca at three in the morning.'

'I would imagine it is.' Santana agreed. Yeah, this certainly ticked the category of strange she was looking for.

She glanced around the church once more, this time looking through the walls and doors that led to other rooms and searching them too.

'Blaine's told me all about the people acting strangely.' Mike explained as she searched. 'I've seen a few myself, something very strange is happening.'

Santana didn't answer, she just nodded in agreement and focussed her search on the main hall of the church, her x-ray vision stripping away row after row of pews until finally she came upon a figure slumped beneath one of the wooden benches.

She swore and ran towards the figure, skidding a little on the stone floor as she turned into the row the woman had collapsed in, and sank down to her knees beside her. Mike followed closely behind, hopping agilely over the pews until he reached them.

'She's dead.' Santana sighed, her fingers still pressed against the woman's neck. She was still so warm; it hadn't been that long ago that a pulse had been beating through her.

'Damn.' Mike swore under his breath. He reached down to pick up the woman's left hand and pulled the sleeve of the expensive suit away from her wrist. Around the slim joint there was a black leather strap.

Before either of them could get a closer look the leather began to smoke and crumble away, within seconds all that was left was a small pile of ash of the cold stone floor.

They both stared down at it as if expecting something else to happen, but nothing did.

Mike stared up at Santana, the look of confusion and slight fear mirroring her own.

'What the hell is going on?' He said.

It was still early in the morning when Kurt and Blaine sat down on opposite sides of the booth. The waitress hurried over to them and took their order straight away, leaving them alone again with no reason not to talk about the subject they were both hesitant to raise out of fear it would change things.

Neither of them knew how to start so they settled on a nervous silence instead.

'So.' Kurt spoke up eventually. 'Uh, how long have you been a superhero?' It was a lame start but neither of them questioned it.

Blaine smiled. 'All my life surprisingly.' He laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. He couldn't gauge Kurt's reaction, he didn't know if Kurt was angry, upset or anything.

He released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding when Kurt grinned back. He had been worried about how Kurt would react if he ever found out, or if Blaine ever told him. The only people in Blaine's life who knew about his secret were either family or Supers themselves, he didn't know what to expect.

'I'm sorry, stupid question.' He replied, after all, everyone knew people with superpowers were born with them.

'It's ok.' Blaine said, reaching across the table to place his hand over Kurt's. His heart fluttered a little when Kurt squeezed his hand in return; there was hope yet.

'Seriously though, how, I mean, what-' He broke off with a nervous giggle. 'Sorry, I don't even know where to start with this, it's like finding out the guy I'm dating is actually George Clooney or something.'

'The Dapper Avenger is no way as cool as George Clooney.' Blaine chuckled, but he understood what Kurt meant.

'I know, it's just, it's a big thing, I mean, you're a superhero!' He whispered the last part and Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't angry or upset, he was in awe.

'Yeah, I am.'

'Do your parents know?' Kurt asked and Blaine laughed loudly.

'Yes, when your six year old child throws a fridge across the room when he's having a tantrum you kind of figure out he has super powers.'

Kurt laughed at this too and Blaine could see him relax a little.

'So, what are the Dapper Avenger's super powers? I know the papers say a lot of things but I can't believe they're all true.'

Blaine shook his head. 'No, I can't fly I'm afraid, and I can't control animals with my mind.'

'But the elephant that one time-'

'Knew that I was stronger than him and gave up I suppose.' Blaine said, remembering fondly the incident with the elephant in Times Square. He had been new to the city and it was the first time the papers had acknowledged their new superhero.

'Oh.'

'I have super strength, I can leap pretty far, it's almost like flying I suppose, and I can tell when danger is around.' He sat back in his booth and let Kurt absorb the information.

'Wow.' Kurt breathed, excitement filling his eyes. 'Can you show me? Can you lift something heavy?'

'Hey, I lift you up during sex all the time don't I?' Blaine grinned wickedly, laughing as Kurt cried out indignantly and slapped him on the wrist.

'I'm not that heavy thank you!'

They halted the conversation as the waitress bought over their breakfast, bacon and pancakes that much more edible than Kurt's attempt that morning, settling back in to the comfortable silence they were used to.

Blaine felt the tightness in his chest ease away. Kurt wasn't angry, he seemed curious and fascinated.

'When were you going to tell me?' Kurt asked when the waitress had left. 'I mean, I won't tell anyone.'

'I know you won't, I trust you Kurt.' Blaine took a deep breath. 'I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but we're still so early in our relationship I didn't want to freak you out. He glanced down as his phone vibrated again the table and a text displayed on the screen.

_**Santana:**__ Mike and I found another one, there's definitely something going on here. _

Blaine frowned and lifted his cup to take a sip of coffee; the warm liquid had barely reached his lips when he jerked his arm away with a gasp.

_**DANGER!**_

This was not the usual spark of his senses that it usually was, this time it hit him square on like a sledge hammer, danger was coming.

The warning threatened to overwhelm him and tried in vain to concentraite and see what was going to happen, but no premonition was coming, there wasn't going to be enough time to learn what was coming, it was happening now.

He didn't have time to think, he stood up and grabbed Kurt, hauling him over the metal table and holding him close, ignoring his shout of surprise.

Blaine watched the scene before him unfold in slow motion. A bus crashed through the front of the cafe, the glass of the windows and doors shattering and the wood cracking instantly. People screamed as tables flew across the floor and the huge metal vehicle hurtled towards them.

His first instinct was to plant his feet firmly into the ground and catch the bus, using his super strength to stop it in its path, but he was too close to the back wall for that to happen, he would crush Kurt and it wouldn't save anyone else in the cafe.

Instead he held Kurt closer to him, tucking his slim frame into his side before bending his knees and leaping over the bus seconds before it careered into them, skimming the ceiling and landing in the pile of broken wood and glass shards that was once the facade of the cafe.

He took a few more steps outside and planted Kurt on the sidewalk, holding him until he could support himself on his shaking legs.

'Are you ok Kurt?'

Kurt nodded, his fingers still clinging on Blaine tight enough to bruise. They both looked towards the cafe, the once quaint little shop front now just a gaping hole. The bus had hit the back of the building and stopped, coming to a rest and tilting to one side, smoke clouding out from the front of the vehicle.

'Stay here ok?'

Kurt nodded again, too shocked to speak, and Blaine stepped back in to the ruined building, quickly fixing his mask in place, a crowd had gathered outside and no doubt they'd be taking pictures.

Inside there were people screaming, no one had been able to get out of the way of the bus in time, it had all happened so quickly. Blaine ran over to the nearest people, lifting the heavy metal table off of them and throwing it aside. He couldn't do much to help them medically, but surely someone had called an ambulance, help would be here for them soon.

Next he lifted a huge chunk of the ceiling that had fallen on a waitress, sighing in relief as she managed to get up by herself and stumble out on to the street. People in the crowds gathered outside immediately rushed to her aid.

People in the bus were shouting and screaming, banging on the windows to get Blaine's attention. Blaine looked the bus over and saw that the entre front of the vehicle was crumpled up, the door included. The passengers were trapped on the bus and with all the smoke billowing from the front they were beginning to panic.

Blaine could tell they weren't in any real trouble, not yet, but that many people panicking in a tight space was never good. He stepped over to the bus and punched a hole in the side and dug his fingers in, tearing away the entire side of the frame of the bus so that they could get out.

Everyone exited the bus quickly, helping the injured people out and hurrying to the sidewalk, but there was still one figure left.

The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, blood drenching the side of his face from a gash on his forehead. Blaine could tell before he even got on the bus that he wasn't breathing.

He pressed his fingers against the man's neck to make sure, searching desperately for a pulse, but there was not one to be found.

He was about to turn back make sure there was no one else trapped in the debris of the cafe when something caught his eye. He just managed to spot the black leather cuff on the man's wrist before it started to smoke and fall to the floor in ashes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**There is a smutty interlude between the last chapter and this one, but obviously I can't post it here. You don't miss out anything from the plot if you don't read it, it's mostly about the smut, but if you want to read it a link is posted in my profile, it's the 2nd interlude!**_

Kurt woke to a tingling sensation in his right arm and something tickling him below his ear. He opened his eyes and blinked at the sunshine streaming through the window. He wasn't one to sleep late into the morning, there was too much to be done for that, but he could tell that it must be at least lunchtime.

Blaine snuffled in his sleep, creating the tickling sensation below Kurt's ear again, and rolled over, freeing Kurt's right arm that had been trapped underneath him. Kurt briefly wondered what he was doing in Blaine's bed in the middle of the day when a dull ache in his hip brought it all back to him.

The newspaper, find out Blaine's secret, the cafe, the bus, Blaine saving him, the terror and chaos all leading to the frantic lovemaking back at Blaine's apartment. He looked at the clock on Blaine's bedside table; it was nearly one in the afternoon, all of that had happened in less than five hours.

He sat up and stretched, moving his right arm around to gain back some of the feeling, and looked back down at Blaine. He was smiling softly in his sleep and Kurt leant over to trace a finger over his lips, tracing the curve that was so familiar to him now.

Kurt felt something tug at his heart at the sight. Before the interruption of a bus crashing through a window a few hours earlier Blaine had been ready to bare all in front of Kurt, to let Kurt know who he really was. And the night before that Blaine had confessed his love to Kurt. It had all happened so fast that Kurt didn't have time to fully process his own emotions.

He knew he loved Blaine, he had done from almost the beginning of their relationship despite his own uncertainties, but he had always tried to push those feelings back.

From the start he had felt that Blaine was holding back, that he wasn't telling Kurt something important and Kurt had always assumed it was something bad. He had run through dozens of scenarios in his mind imagining what Blaine was hiding from him. Did he already have a boyfriend? Or worse, a girlfriend? Did he have a child running around somewhere from a previous relationship? Was he a criminal, on the run from the law? Kurt had wondered about them all, but he had never even thought about the possibility that his boyfriend might secretly be a superhero.

And in a city where there were more superheroes than there were hospitals Kurt wondered how that thought had never even crossed his mind.

All of those thoughts had made Kurt suppress his feeling in fear of being hurt; not wanting to fall too deeply in love and then find out it was unrequited.

But Blaine wasn't hiding anything from him anymore, he had let Kurt into the most intimate and secret part of his life and now Kurt could feel no reason to cage his feelings away either.

He felt bad that he hadn't returned Blaine's 'I love you' in the park the day before, but he hadn't wanted to just parrot the words back to him, he wanted them to have their own little moment so that Blaine would know he truly meant it.

But now there was something else holding him back, and he almost didn't know what it was. He trusted Blaine now – in fact he was in awe over Blaine's true identity – but he realised was scared.

Blaine was a superhero, he fought evil. And while Kurt was sure that Blaine could look after himself and do everything he could to protect him, Kurt realised, while lying next to his protector, the danger they could be in.

Seattle had once been plunged into darkness for three weeks due to a super villain siphoning off the energy from all the power stations. All the superheroes in the city had rallied together and fought against him, but one by one they had surrendered as they realised their loved ones were being held captive. In the end a group of heroes from Portland had banded together and defeated the villain, liberating Seattle from evil and rescuing the captives, but it had been close. And this wasn't an isolated incident. From all around the world there were stories about supervillians triumphing over good because of one specific bargaining chip; a superheroes loved one.

Would staying in this relationship would mean putting his life in danger? The bus crashing through the window that morning had proved that danger happened and that was just a freak accident.

But it also proved another thing; Blaine would protect Kurt. His first instinct had been to grab Kurt and keep him safe and he had promised to always do so.

Kurt looked down at Blaine again, his eyes taking in the long lashes fanned against his cheek bones, the soft curls on top of his head and the smile playing on his lips, he trusted Blaine to protect him.

He looked at the clock one more time and sighed, he had an afternoon class in one hour and he would definitely need a shower before he left.

'Blaine.' He whispered softly in to his ear. Blaine mumbled something, his grin growing wider, before settling back down. 'Hey, wake up sleepy.' He gave Blaine's shoulder a little shake and this time was met with Blaine's eyes blinking open blearily.

'Hey.' Blaine smiled, yawning widely.

'We must have fallen asleep.' Kurt said.

'I'm not surprised.' Blaine replied. 'We were celebrating being alive pretty vigorously all morning.'

Kurt chuckled and stroked a hand down Blaine's torso, caressing the hair covering his chest. He could feel his thighs beginning to ache already from the morning exertions, but it was more than worth it.

'I have a class to get to.' Kurt said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up. He yelped in surprise when Blaine grabbed him around the waist and dragged him back on the bed, pinning Kurt under him.

'Nope, you're not allowed, you have to stay here all day.' Blaine insisted, placing kisses along Kurt's neck and jaw.

'Blaine.' Kurt giggled. 'Stop it! I have to go; I have about three more classes before my exam next week!'

Blaine released him from his grip and sighed heavily in mock exasperation. 'Fine! Leave me! I don't care.' He pouted and slumped down on the bed, hugging his pillow and looking up at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. Kurt just laughed and poked him in the side.

'I'm only gone for the afternoon; we can meet up for dinner if you want?'

'You're on.' Blaine grinned. 'Now, do you need any help in the shower?'

Kurt sighed; he was probably going to be late for class.

**MMMMMMMMM**

Professor Spellman rearranged his notes on the desk as he waited for the last of his students to enter the room. The objectives for the class had already been written on the white board behind him and he was ready to start what he hoped would be an engaging lesson.

It was nearing the end of the school year and people were started to get tense and edgy with the realisation that the exams were soon. Usually the room would be filled with excitement chatter as people waited for the class to begin but today the room was almost silent as the students poured over their notes.

The last few students took to their seats and Professor Spellman decided it was time to start. He greeted the class and pointed to the board, ready to reiterate the objectives. He was just about to begin on point on when the door opened and one more student filed in.

Kurt Hummel was a bright young man. He had taken to the Engineering of Design course as well as any teacher would have wanted and one of the top students in the class. The professor had found him very interesting to talk to, staying behind after class on more than one occasion to discuss certain points of the lesson. He was a model student.

It was just a shame about the boyfriend.

Professor Spellman's stomach twisted in rage as he caught sight of the boyfriend lingering in the doorway to watch Kurt take his seat, blowing him a kiss before leaving.

The Dapper Avenger, what a name! He almost snarled at the mere thought of the so called hero, catching himself just in time as Kurt turned to look at him.

'I'm sorry I'm late Professor.' Kurt said, unpacking his notes from his bag.

'Not to worry Mister Hummel.' He smiled, having to force the corners of his mouth upwards to achieve it.

He fussed with his notes for a few moments, trying to focus his thoughts back on his class. Instead, his mind wandered back to his first encounter with The Dapper Avenger.

_A dark rooftop set against the skyline of the city. Hero verses Villain. A lucky shot. A humiliating defeat and the loss of respect in the underworld of the supers. _

A couple of years may have passed but the professor was still filled with rage every time he thought about that night. He had been close, so very close, to taking control of the New York City power supply. He would have had the city in his grasp; they would have had to obey his every whim. But then disaster had struck.

He had been careless, he knew that now. He had left clues and they had been picked up one of the city's newest Supers. The Dapper Avenger had met him that night and caught him just as he was implementing the last stage of his plan. If he had managed to hook up his own invention to one of the cities power grids he would have had control, he would have succeeded.

But The Dapper Avenger had destroyed it, completely wrecking every last part of the machine he had spent years developing. It was completely unsalvageable. In the end the professor had been lucky to escape.

But he was determined to try again. He still had all the blueprints for the machine and his ability to manipulate technology made it easy to build another. It was setting everything into place that was going to be difficult, especially now that the Supers knew what to look for.

Still, the time was drawing near. Still, the time was drawing near, and this time he had a way to control people. With this he could take out the Supers and carry out his plan unhindered. A few of them were even on his side now, against their own will.

Sure, the last few attempts had failed but at least this way none of it could be traced back to him, he'd made sure of that.

It was finding the Supers that made the whole thing so difficult. They were fast and secretive and it wasn't nearly as easy as he had hoped to track them down or work out their patterns. Which is why he couldn't believe his luck when he had seen The Dapper Avenger on a date with one of his own students.

He knew about the Super's real identity, he had spent months tracking him down, but he had always found it hard to find a way to get to him. He had no family in the city and the only friends he seemed to have were other Supers.

He looked up from his notes, his eyes resting on Kurt, now settled in his seat and watching the Professor attentively.

Now he had found a way.

'Ok class, are we ready?'

**MMMMMMMM**

Mike set his drink back on the table and sighed. 'Wow.'

'I know right?' Santana said, looking pointedly at Blaine.

'It's not that bad!' Blaine insisted, shrinking back into his chair a little.

'You're not supposed to tell people you're a superhero, that's just asking for disaster.' Santana hissed. She had just finished her shift in the restaurant and they had gathered in the bar to discuss what had been happening. All thoughts of killer civilians and strange black straps had fled the conversation as soon as they had found out Kurt knew all about Blaine's secret.

'I didn't tell him he found out!'

'Then you should have denied it.'

'He's not stupid.'

'Then you should have broken up with him, left him to forget about you.'

'But I love him.' Blaine slammed his hand down on the table, glaring at Santana and Mike, even though the latter had been mostly silent throughout the conversation.

'If you loved him you wouldn't be putting him danger.'

'No one is going to swoop in and kidnap him just because I've told him I love him.' Blaine insisted. 'This isn't a damn movie. Lots of Supers date.'

'And their partners understand the risk they're taking by being with them. Kurt's probably too overwhelmed by the novelty of it to realise this.'

'We've talked.'

'It's pretty hard to discuss something like this when you have you hands down his pants.'

'Well then we will talk about this. But I can keep him safe, I know I can.' Blaine looked down at the napkin he was currently shredding. He had his doubts about that but he tried to ignore them. Sure there had been stories about a super's partner being kidnapped, but occurrences like that were in the minority. Mostly they were able to live long and happy lives together undisturbed.

'I think Blaine's right.' Mike said. Blaine and Santana both turned to look at him in surprise. He shrugged. 'When I fell in love with Tina I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't bear the thought of hiding any part of my life from her and I needed to let her know what she was getting into. And even though I knew there was a risk I also knew I would be able to protect her if anything did happen. And besides, no one has threatened her yet.'

'That's because she's a superhero too.' Santana pointed out.

'Yeah but I didn't know what at the time.' Mike grinned sheepishly. Blaine smiled as he remembered the story. Mike had fallen hopelessly in love with a girl and worked up the courage to confess his secret to her, fearing rejection but discovering, in fact, that she was a superhero too all along.

'And anyway, Blaine has the ability to sense when people are in danger. If Kurt got in trouble he'd know about it.'

Santana shook her head. 'I still don't think it's right to put him in that position.'

Blaine sighed. 'We can't all make ourselves lonely Santana.' He said quietly. Santana's eyes immediately flickered over to the young blonde girl serving behind the bar.

'I'm going home.' She said suddenly, standing up and grabbing her bag. 'I've been out all night and I'm tired. If you are seeing Kurt tonight make sure to tell him what he's putting himself up for, he deserves to know.'

'I will.' Blaine promised.

**MMMMMMMMM**

Blaine and Mike had stayed at the bar for a few more hours, talking over the strange events of the last few weeks and trying to figure out what was going on. When they had got up to leave Blaine had promised to meet up with him later that night and prowl the city for anything suspicious, figuring Santana could do with a night off.

Blaine walked home to get ready for his date with Kurt, sending him a little text with far too many kisses at the end of it for any self respecting guy, but Blaine didn't care; he wanted Kurt to know how he felt.

Now that everything was out in the open it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There was almost a spring in his step as he walked home.

He opened the door to his apartment and set his keys and phone down next to Santana's on the coffee table before going to change his clothes. He felt something nagging in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. When he came back out there was a text from Kurt waiting on his phone.

**_Finn and Rachel are fighting so I'm leaving early; I'll be at your place at half past_**.

Blaine looked at the clock on the wall; it was almost half past already. He was beginning to wonder if he should maybe put on a different pair of pants when he was overwhelmed with the sense of danger.

**_DANGER! _**

He gasped, letting the feeling sink in for a second. This was not the ordinary premonition that someone nearby was in danger, this was more specific. It meant someone he loved was in trouble.

His heart began to pound in his chest and his hands began to shake as adrenaline flooded his body.

Kurt!

He grabbed his mask from his pocket and placed it over his eyes, ready to leap into action and search the city for Kurt, to protect the man he loved and do anything to save him.

He had just reached the front door when someone began to knock on it. He pulled off his mask and wrenched the door open; ready to tell whoever was there to go away so that he could leave.

'Blaine, what's wrong?' Kurt said, staring in surprise at Blaine as he stood in the doorway. Blaine sighed in relief and hugged Kurt close to him, almost overwhelmed with relief that he was safe.

But then realisation settled in. Someone he loved was still in danger. His powers were never wrong. He looked around the apartment, noticing all the things he had overlooked when he had first walked in.

Santana's keys and phone were on the table but her bedroom door was open and she was not in there. There were several cushions strewn across the floor and the lamp was lying by the side of the sofa rather than on the side table where it should be.

Kurt wasn't the one in danger, Santana was.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine stared at Kurt wide eyed as he tried to comprehend the situation. The initial panic that Kurt might be hurt was beginning to fade as he realised Kurt was ok, he was fine, he was standing right in front of him safe and whole.

But a deeper fear began to settle in. Santana was in trouble and that meant it was something serious. She got herself into trouble every day, there wasn't a Super in New York City that didn't, but she could take care of herself and as a result it never made Blaine's Superpowers flare up.

But now the sense of danger was almost overwhelming, pounding in Blaine's head and making it hard for him to concentraite.

'Blaine? Are you ok?' Kurt asked, reaching out a hand to touch Blaine's arm.

'I'm fine.' Blaine replied shakily. 'I think Santana is in trouble.' He could feel an urge within him pulling, his instincts compelling him to rush from the room and let his powers lead him to Santana. It was almost impossible to resist but he couldn't just abandon Kurt, he needed to keep him safe.

'Your roommate? Why?' Kurt gasped.

'She's a Superhero too; I think there's someone out there targeting us. I think they've got her, I need to go and save her.' Blaine gasped suddenly, his head felt as if it was being compressed under the intensity of his super power. A constant thrum of danger was throbbing behind his eyes and making it almost impossible to think.

He had experienced this a few times before, someone he loved being in grave danger. It was so much more intense than usual and he began to wonder about the implications.

He knew he cared about Santana, she was his friend and fellow superhero, she worked with him on dangerous cases and always had his back. But he didn't realise that she meant so much to him that it would be almost cripplingly painful to him to sense her danger.

Despite her constant snarking and teasing put downs she had worked her way into his heart and become so much more than just a roommate and friend. She was like a sister to him and the thought of anything happening to her was too painful for Blaine to even consider.

'Can I help?' Kurt offered. Blaine shook his head, almost hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep still.

'No, you need to stay here, you'll be safe just don't leave.'

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine let out a yell of pain, his powers were becoming so intense it was becoming painful. He needed to start acting on his instincts.

'I have to go, stay here, I love you.' Blaine gasped, kissing Kurt quickly on the lips before placing his mask over his eyes and sprinting through the open door. He rushed up the stairs and burst out onto the roof of his apartment building.

Unlike most instances when he sensed danger he wasn't given a premonition about what was happening, or about to happen, he figured Santana was too far away for that to work, but instead he felt a force pulling at him from across the city.

He ran over to the ledge of the roof, bent his legs and pushed off from the building, clearing three rooftops before landing nimbly, running a few steps and leaping again. As he began to pick up speed he was covering larger distances between each leap, watching as the buildings passed by beneath him.

Now that he was acting on his instincts the throbbing pain in his head was beginning to diminish and he could concentraite on the forces pulling him along.

As he began to get closer his head cleared even more and a new fear gripped his heart. He stumbled as he hit the ground after one giant leap and he stopped for a moment.

He had left Kurt alone in his apartment. The apartment where, not too long ago, Santana had been taken.

The air was sucked form his lungs and his legs felt weak as he realised how stupid he had been. His superpowers had overridden his ability to think clearly and he had made a massive mistake. He should have made sure Kurt was somewhere safe first, or called Mike to watch over him, hell, anything would have been better than leaving him alone like that.

It was too late now; he had left his phone back in the apartment. He turned on the spot and made up his mind to return to Kurt and make sure he was safe before leaving again. Santana was a big girl; she'd be able to handle herself for a little while more.

He took a step in the direction home and almost tripped as if something was holding him back. As he stood there he could feel the urge tugging him across the city once more towards Santana. He paused, feeling literally torn between two parts of the city. He wanted to go back to Kurt but the pain in his head when he refused to act on his powers was too much.

He screamed in frustration and he gritted his teeth, setting off again. He figured the sooner he was able to rescue Santana the sooner he could get back to the apartment and keep Kurt safe.

He tried to reason with himself as he travelled the legs of his journey, crossing the Brooklyn Bridge and heading to a less populated area of Brooklyn. Whoever was behind all of this was targeting Superheroes, so there would be no reason to target Kurt, he would be fine.

He zeroed in on an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, laughing bitterly at the cliché. He figured there was a reason these places were so often used for this kind of activity, after all there was no one around for miles and no reason for anyone to come looking around the building. But sometimes he wished the villains of the world had a little more imagination.

He hid behind some rotting crates and spied on the front door. It looked secure, fastened with a chain that Blaine would be able to break off like it was made of paper. Blaine turned away from it, suspicious of such an easy way into the building and anticipating a trap on the other side.

He caught sight of a window high up on the second story of the building, the brickwork slightly chipped away from the window frame on one corner. It gave Blaine an idea.

He glanced around the area and made sure he was alone before covering the distance between the crate and the edge of the warehouse in one leap, pressing himself flat again the bricks as soon as he landed. He placed himself under the window he had spotted and jumped up, using the small gap between the window and bricks as a finger hold and bracing himself against the wall.

He glanced inside to make sure the room was empty before sliding his other hand into the gap and grabbed hold of the window frame, yanking it sharply and pulling it from the wall. The bricks around it crumbled and broke, emitting a small cloud of dust into the still air. He wedged one side of the window frame back into the gap, pushing it all the way through and climbed in afterwards, placing it quietly on the floor.

He tiptoed over to the door and quietly opened it, wincing at the creaking noise that followed. He decided the coast was clear and stepped out into the hallway, his footsteps muted by the thick layer of dust covering the floor.

His instincts were telling him that Santana was below him now and he closed his eyes to concentraite. She was further than one floor down meaning the warehouse must have a basement. He eyed the stairs on the other side of the hallway and shook his head, walking, instead, over to the service elevator.

Its doors were open but there was no elevator car inside. Blaine leant over the side and stared down into the darkness. The car seemed to be on the floor above him but it didn't matter, he had no intention of travelling in it. He jumped over to the cables hanging in the middle of the shaft and grabbed on tightly, lowering himself down to the basement level.

As he passed the first floor level he glanced out of the door. The hallways seemed as abandoned as the rest of the building did but something caught Blaine's eye. The dust that covered the floor here was not undisturbed. Footsteps tracked up and down the hallway, not clear indentations of boots and shoes but an indication of the shuffling gait the people under mind control used.

Blaine lowered himself to the last level, hopping out onto the basement floor. He gasped in surprise as he noticed someone standing flush against the wall next to the elevator. He balled his hands into fists and raised them, ready to fight, expecting the person to lunge at him.

But the person was still. Blaine stepped a little closer, squinting in the darkness. It was a young male in his mid twenties, fair haired and staring through Blaine as if he wasn't there. Blaine reached out and touched him, his skin was warm and there was a steady pulse beneath his finger tips. He wasn't dead but didn't seem very alive either. It was if he was under mind control, but no one was there to control him, he was an empty vessel abandoned in the warehouse.

Blaine turned around and looked down the hallway. There was no one else around and he crept forward quietly. He could feel Santana was close now, but frustratingly his powers refused to be more specific.

Doors were lined along the walls, a few were wide open, and others shut tight. Blaine walked slowly over to each closed door, peeking in through a little window just higher than eye level. The first few were empty but his stomach clenched in fear as he came across the first occupied room.

A young man was tied and bound on the floor. Blaine recognized him instantly. He was a New York City Superhero, but not one he knew personally. Through the door he could see the man was unconscious, a small trickle of blood leaking from the side of his Mohawk onto the concrete floor.

Blaine bit his lip; he didn't know what to do. He needed Santana. He stepped away from the door and began to check the others. Out of the five remaining closed doors only two were occupied. One contained another Super, Quinn AKA Cherri-Ho, who was also unconscious on the floor. The last one contained Santana.

He yanked open the door, pulling it completely off its hinges in his desperation to get to Santana. She was propped up in one corner, hands tied behind her back and feet bound together. A small square of duct tape was covering her mouth but her eyes were open and widened as she saw Blaine step into the small room.

Blaine rushed over to her, ripping the tape off and reaching around to untie her hands.

'Oh Blaine, you idiot.' Santana whispered. Blaine froze and sat back to look at her.

'What?'

'You shouldn't have come, it's a trap!'

'A trap?' Blaine frowned. He knew it made sense, now his thoughts were no longer muddied by the overwhelming sensation to come after Santana, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

'Think about it, did you encounter anyone else on your way down here? Do you really think someone who if after Supers would not know all the possible ways you could come in?'

Blaine shook his head, a feeling of dread spreading through him. It had all felt far too easy, he just hadn't realised it at the time.

'We should go now.' Blaine whispered. He was sure they would be able to get the other two Supers and escape the way he came in, four Supers would have no problem against those mind controlled civilians.

'It's not that simple Blaine.' Santana said exasperated, as if explaining things to a child who refused to listen. 'Its not just normal people they have under mind control, how do you think they got me here?'

Blaine considered this, Santana had a good mix of powers, it wouldn't be easy to capture her and now he thought about it whoever had done this had gotten her all the way out here before he felt her in danger.

'How did they get you here?' Blaine whispered, almost too afraid of the answer. Santana didn't answer; she just nodded towards the door.

Blaine spun around. A figure was silhouetted against the dim light coming from the hallway and Blaine had to squint to see who it was.

'Tina?' He gasped.

Tina took a step towards them, more of a stumble really, her head lolling to one side and resting on her shoulder. Her usual Superhero costume of blue tunic and light blue tights were dirty and tattered, a small streak of blood spattered across the front.

'She turned up at our apartment earlier; she was a lot more coherent then. She told me that someone had been chasing her and her magic pollen, or whatever she uses didn't work on them. I didn't even notice that she had a strap around her wrist until it was too late. She used some of that sleep pollen on me and when I woke up I was in here.'

'Can you stop her?' Blaine shrank back next to Santana as Tina took another step closer. She didn't seem to be trying to attack them; she just seemed to be letting them know she was there. 'Use your sonic scream or something?'

'I tried that earlier on one of those other mind warped people, this room is too small, it just bounces back and hits me as well. Whoever did this considered our powers when doing so.'

Blaine huffed. 'Since when did superpowers have loopholes?'

Tina took another step closer, turning her head. It almost seemed as if she was listening in on their conversation and a small smile spread across her lips.

'Tina? Can you hear me?' Blaine tried. He knew he could take her down; her powers were good but not so useful in an environment like this. She could control plants and produce many types of pollen that could make her opponent fall asleep, or forget the last few hours of their life. But she had no powers that would help in a fight of strength.

'That won't work, she's not the one in control here, someone's controlling her.'

'I know that, but she must be in there somewhere. Maybe she can overcome whatever's controlling her?' Blaine said hopefully.

Tina's lips quirked as if she was laughing and she took another step towards them. Lifting her hand up and curling her fingers in a way that meant she was forming pollen. Blaine had seen it many times before.

Blaine picked up a small piece of debris lying on the cold concrete beneath his feet, flinging it towards Tina and hitting her wrist with such a force he heard a bone in her arm break.

Tina didn't even flinch.

'Come on, we need to get out of here.' Santana said, standing up on wobbly legs and holding onto Blaine for support. They had maybe a few seconds for Tina to switch hands and create another spore of pollen; they needed to use that to get past her.

She stepped in front of them as they moved towards the door and Blaine raised his fist. One punch, that's all it would take to knock her out and then they could get away from her. But she was his friend and mind controlled or not he didn't think he could do it.

His brief hesitation was all she needed. She blew the pollen into his face.

Blaine could hear Santana shouting at him, but voice seemed so far away to him as everything went dark and he fell to the ground.

MmNn.

Kurt sat on the edge of the sofa, biting his nails in worry. He knew being a superhero had its dangers; he just hadn't had enough time to fully comprehend the implications of it. Hell, he had only discovered he was dating a super that morning, not even twelve hours ago.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Blaine knew what he was doing, he had done so many brave things over the years, Kurt shouldn't worry.

'Someone's targeting Superheroes.'

That wasn't good. Rather than just the ordinary every day crime there was someone out there specifically after the Supers. He began to bite his nails again.

He jumped in fright as a loud knock came at the door. He stood up, hesitating for a second before walking over and checking through the peephole, gasping in surprise as he recognized his college professor standing on the other side.

'Professor Spellman.' He said, opening to the door. 'What brings you here?'

His professor smiled at him. 'Kurt, what on earth are you doing here? I'm after Santana is she in?'

Kurt shook his head. 'She's not I'm afraid, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend, he lives here too.'

'Ah, I thought I recognized the young man you're always with, didn't realize we were neighbours.' The Professor grinned.

'You live here too?' Kurt frowned. He had always imagined his professor living in a much grander place than this. But that might just be the way he represented himself and after all property in New York was expensive.

'Yes, in fact that's why I'm here, I seem to have left my keys at the college, it's far too far to go back to and Santana keeps a spare key here for me. Do you mind if I come in and get it?'

Kurt hesitated once more. This wasn't his home; he couldn't invite people into it. But he knew Professor Spellman, he was a good man and if Santana was looking after his spare key then surely it would be ok.

'Sure.' He said, stepping aside and letting the professor in. 'Do you know where she keeps it?'

MmNn

Blaine woke up to a gentle humming sound. The floor underneath him was hard and cold and it felt as if he was breathing in a lot of dust. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy.

He felt his legs begin to move and the world began to tilt as he stood up.

His heart began to pound in his chest as he realised he was not in control of his own actions. His mind felt as if it was padded with cotton wool and everything was fuzzy.

Finally his eyes opened and he could see where he was.

A large generator stood in the middle of the room, the source of the humming noise. Blaine recognized its unique design immediately. A few years ago he had destroyed a machine almost identical to that one as a Super villain threatened to siphon all of the electricity from New York.

A gentle chuckle caught his attention and he tried to turn his head to the sound, but his body refused to obey. He had to wait for the culprit to walk into his line of view.

'Well well Dapper Avenger, that was far too easy, you're so predictable.'

Blaine's stomach clenched as he recognized the villain standing in front of him. The Technopath.

'You thwarted my last attempts of this plan but I've done better this time. Most of you so called 'heroes' are rather incapacitated right now.' He spat the word out as if it were a bad taste in his mouth.

'But I'm not too worried about them at the moment, it's you I want. You deserve to be punished.'

Panic flared inside of Blaine as something moved in the corner of his vision. The Technopath noticed the movement too and suddenly Blaine's head turned to look at what it was.

_No no no no_

Kurt was tied to a chair a few feet away from where Blaine's body stood. Blood trickled from a gash in his forehead and he seemed to be unconscious.

'You humiliated me. You destroyed all of my hard work and you need to be punished before I can take over the city.' The Technopath roared. Blaine could see the whites of his eyes they were so wide and his nostrils flared wildly.

'You must know by now, Dapper Avenger, just what that little band around your wrist is capable of. You know I have complete control over your body while you just sit in there and watch, a passive little observer.'

Blaine was screaming inside his head, but for all of his panic and fury his body refused to react.

'You're going to watch as I make you murder the boy you love.'


	8. Chapter 8

The Technopath revelled in his triumph as he watched Blaine take the first staggering steps towards the unconscious boy in the chair. He would have much preferred if Kurt was awake for this so he could see the terror in the boy's eyes, but he was risking a lot by enacting his revenge in the first place.

Blaine was still moving slowly, his feet dragging along the floor and his head lolling to one side. The Technopath willed him on silently, a pain flaring through his head as he did so. His power was to control technology and right now he was concentrating on controlling the small black strap around Blaine's wrist. The technology contained in there was unique, his own design, and had the power to control the mind of the person wearing it.

But Blaine wasn't the only person wearing one of those bands. Several Superheroes and quite a few civilians were also currently sporting one and the amount of minds the Technopath had to control was beginning to take a toll on him.

It was an annoying setback, only being able to control so many people at one, but all of that would be over soon. Once he had the generator up and running not only would the most powerful city in the world be at his mercy but he would have siphoned off enough power to control the minds of whomever he could get his hands on.

He had been so close to succeeding last time; everything would have gone perfectly if it hadn't been for the snivelling little 'hero' in front of him. But Blaine was under his control now and every other Super in the city was either locked in the basement or distracted by his mind controlled minions creating havoc in the city that night.

Everything was falling right into place.

Blaine had reached the chair where Kurt was seated, leaning over to wrap his hands around the boys neck just as he began to wake up.

The Technopath chuckled cruelly; although he would miss the pain on Blaine's face as he murdered his love the anguish he would witness once he released him from the mind control would be perfect.

He watched as Kurt came around, his eyes blinking and unfocused in the dim light as he tried to work out what was happening. The absolute horror on his face when he saw his boyfriend standing over him with an expressionless face, his strong hands - and he knew Kurt knew just how strong they were – wrapped around his neck gave the Technopath a thrill.

And then everything went black.

MmNn

Mike crouched silently outside of the door to the generator room, listening to everything being said. He had assumed the worst when he saw what Tina had done to Santana and Blaine, his heart hurt for a moment as thought about his poor wife still under mind control, but he had thought that they would just be used as Tina had been.

He felt sick as he overheard The Technopath's plan to punish Blaine by making him murder his boyfriend. He had seen enough of the mind controlled actions of people by now to realise they had no way of controlling what their bodies did, Blaine would be powerless to stop it and would be haunted by it forever.

For the last few hours Mike had been skulking around, observing what had been going on and collecting as much information as he could. It was all starting to make his head spin.

He knew something big was happening as soon as he and Santana had found the woman in the church. It took someone or something powerful to take complete control over someone's mind and there had to be something more behind it than just taking someone's body for a joyride.

His suspicions had been confirmed when he was attacked on the way home. The person was obviously under someone else's control, he recognized the signs all too clearly now, but there was something about man's actions that Mike found strange. Well, stranger than usual.

He wasn't trying to attack, as they usually did, it was almost as if he was trying to distract Mike, to make him follow the man away from Mike's intended route home that evening. They way the man didn't quite run away, but jogged a little way and then turned back as if to make sure Mike was following.

Mike shook his head and stopped following. He didn't have Blaine's sense of danger but years of being a Superhero had trained him to know when things just weren't right.

The man noticed Mike was no longer following him and turned back, almost beckoning Mike to follow.

Mike walked away from the man, turning away from the main streets and into an alley, leaning against a dumpster until the man appeared at the entrance, just standing there as if unsure about his next move. After about half a minute of trying to decide the man picked up a stone and threw it in Mike's direction, missing his head by inches and catching the side of the dumpster with a metallic clang.

The move was so pathetic it made Mike wonder who was controlling this person. They weren't doing a very good job. It was almost as if the man had been given instructions and then left on autopilot.

And it struck Mike all of a sudden, that's probably exactly what had happened. Now that he thought about it it made perfect sense. Collaborating all of their experiences together Mike knew that there were times where there had been more than just one person being controlled with the strap around their wrist. He figured it must be almost impossible to fully control more than one person at a time so maybe the people were taken over, given instructions and then left to carry them out themselves?

It would explain why the movements of the people were different as well. Some moved fine, carrying out all their actions as normal but others shuffled around like zombies, barely able to move more than one limb at a time. The ones shuffling around were being completely controlled by another person, moving them one step at a time.

He waited by the dumpster until the man walked up to him, his head cocked to one side in puzzlement as he tried to figure out why Mike wasn't following him. As soon as the man was close enough him Mike swung his arm and punched the man in the head, hard enough to knock him out but not to do any damage. The man was still innocent after all.

He left the man unconscious behind the dumpster and ran home to find Tina. She hadn't answered his texts all day and while before he had just assumed she was busy, now he was worried it was something much worse.

When he got back to the apartment it was obvious something had happened. Furniture was upturned and pictures from the coffee table were smashed into the carpet.

There was no sign of Tina.

Mike stood in the centre of the chaos that was his home and took a few calming breaths. If someone was targeting Supers then he really shouldn't try and handle this alone.

He left the apartment and sprinted the few blocks to Blaine and Santana's apartment, hesitating on the front steps for a few seconds before deciding to climb up the fire escape instead.

He crouched down on the metal platform outside and peeked through the window.

Kurt was sitting on the couch alone, clearly worried and biting his fingernails. Mike didn't have long to wonder about this before there was a knock at the front door. Kurt opened it and stood there, talking to the man at the door for a few moments before inviting him in.

Through the slightly open window Mike listened to the conversation. Kurt seemed to know the man; he kept calling him 'professor' and was clearly searching through the kitchen drawers for something. He listened as Kurt told the man that Santana was 'out' and that Blaine had gone to get her.

Mike took this literally. Whoever was behind all of this had obviously gotten to Santana too and Blaine had gone to rescue her. How Kurt fit in to all of this was a mystery to Mike so far.

But then the 'professor' turned around and Mike had to stifle a yell as he recognized him. Blaine hadn't been the only Superhero to run into The Technopath in the past.

He was about to open the window further and confront the villain when suddenly The Technopath attacked Kurt, knocking him around the head with such a force Kurt was thrown to the floor. He picked Kurt up, carrying him through the front door and heading towards the stairs.

Mike climbed down the fire escape, his heart pounding in his chest. He stayed on the last rung of the escape, too high to be immediately noticeable from the ground, and watched as The Technopath appeared at the front door, carrying Kurt quickly over to the waiting car and dumping him on the backseat before anyone could notice what was going on.

As soon as The Technopath was in the driver's seat Mike jumped down from the escape, keeping low and slinking towards the car so that he couldn't be seen. He went round to the back of the car and jumped onto the roof, his nimble feet making no sound at all.

As strange as the sight surely was the residents of New York were more than used to seeing Mike travel the city like this. He was sure footed enough to remain stable on the moving object and it got him to places faster.

When they got to the Warehouse he hid behind the car as The Technopath moved Kurt inside, the door closing firmly behind him.

As Mike searched the outside wall he noticed the window with the missing frame, realising that was what Blaine must have used to enter the building and followed suit, scaling the wall and climbing through the window. He saw Blaine's footprints in the dust covered floor, following them to the elevator shaft and sliding down to the ground floor as Blaine had done.

He arrived at Santana's cell just in time to see as Tina blew the sleep pollen in their faces, rendering them both unconscious immediately.

His heart lurched as he saw the emotionless expression on his wife's face and every instinct in his body screamed him to grab her and run to safety. But he knew that wouldn't work, danger would still be present and it would only come after them again.

Before he could do anything he heard footprints heading in their direction and he hid in one of the empty cells, watching The Technopath come and collect Blaine. Santana was left in her cell, Tina standing guard.

With a heavy heart Mike knew what he had to do. He couldn't face this by himself, he needed help. He crept out of the empty cell and up to Tina, her back still facing the door. She would have no idea he was there. With one swift motion he knocked her unconscious.

He knew there was very little else he could have done but still guilt washed over him, making him sick to his stomach. He would have to make it worth it.

Mike knelt down next to Santana and shook her, trying to rouse her from the sleep pollen. She stirred but her eyes remained closed. A stinging slap across her cheek worked much better.

'Mike? They caught you too?' She murmured sleepily. Mike shook his head and filled her in on everything that had happened. Together they formed a plan.

Which is how Mike found himself outside of the generator room, listening to The Technopath ramble on to two unconscious young men about his plans for the city and how everyone would soon be under his control, all he needed was the generator up and running.

'Are you ready?' Santana whispered next to him after watching Blaine wake up and begin to act out the villain's sick punishment. Mike nodded and took a deep breath.

Mike's super powers ranged further than just being nimble on his feet and running fast. He had the ability to steal senses from other people, rendering the person blind, deaf or unable to feel.

He focused his energy on The Technopath, seeing for a split second through the villain's eyes before he stole the sense away from him.

As soon as it was done he and Santana leapt from their hiding place and into the room. Mike checked Blaine, forcing his friend to the ground as Santana freed a terrified Kurt from the chair.

Mike hesitated as Blaine began to get up from the floor; he had hurt for too many innocent people already today, but as Blaine began to lurch towards Santana and Kurt, Mike knew was once again left with no choice. He grabbed the now vacant chair and hit Blaine with it, watching as his friend fell to the floor and didn't get up again.

Santana motioned to him to move and the three of them raced towards the doors, carefully dodging The Technopath, who was snarling and waving his arms in front of him, trying to catch whoever was in the room.

They got no further than the main hallway when they heard footsteps running towards them, first from in front of them, then from behind.

Within a few seconds they were surrounded.

MmNn

The Technopath shouted in rage, still waving his arms about to try and grab at something. His feet caught something on the floor and sent him to the ground. The fall shocked him from his rage and he was able to think again.

He was no longer able to see, that much was obvious to him, but he had plenty of other people around the building to see for him. He focussed his mind on the tiny points of light in his mind, each one linked to a strap around someone's wrist, allowing him to enter their mind and control it.

He searched from link to link, franticly trying to connect to one of his minions in the building. He flicked through other people's minds quickly, catching glimpses of what they were seeing before deciding it wasn't the right person and moving on.

He flicked through dozens of connections, people roaming New York City, ready to strike at his command, people distracting the remaining Superheroes in the city, two people in the Mayor's office, ready to attack where he needed it most.

The Technopath growled in frustration, there were too many of them, all of them pulling at one part of mind or another making it impossible to focus one which link he wanted.

Suddenly he came upon a young woman in the warehouse with him. She was standing in the hallway watching a crowd of about twenty people grab and attack his three former hostages.

Santana and Mike stood either side of Kurt, keeping him safe from their attackers as they kicked and punched.

But there were too many of them for the Superheroes and The Technopath smirked. The crowd would rip them apart before long.

Santana shouted something to the other two and immediately they covered their ears. She opened her mouth and let out a scream, the vibrations of it so intense it knocked everyone around them unconscious.

The girl he had been watching through fell to the ground and he could see through her eyes no more.

The Technopath punched his fist on the ground in frustration, he knew there were others in the building he could use but he couldn't find the links, he needed more power.

Power, that's the one thing he could get. He had his generator and he didn't need to see to be able to turn it on. He could feel the components of the machine as well as he could feel his heart beating in his chest.

In his mind he turned the levers and began to move the gears, within seconds the machine was awake and running.

MmNn

'What are those things?' Kurt whimpered as they collapsed in an empty room on the second floor. Mike had noticed the lack of footsteps in the dust when he had come in earlier, realising this floor wasn't used and there would not be anyone up here to find them.

'They're people Kurt.' Mike said. 'The Technopath has them under mind control. As soon as he gets his generator up and running he will have enough power to be able to control the whole city.'

'The Technopath?' Kurt's eyes widened. 'You mean Professor Spellman? My teacher is a supervillian?!' Somehow Kurt found that harder to believe than when he had found out Blaine was a superhero. Maybe it was because his professor had always seemed such a nice man, it was impossible to think of him as evil.

'Uh huh, we've met him before, he doesn't give up.' Mike growled in frustration as Santana paced the floor.

'Blaine is being controlled by him too?' Kurt whispered. His legs were still shaking from the terror he had been experiencing over the last few minutes. He had woken up with a throbbing head to find his boyfriend, the man he had grown to love so quickly, wrapping his hands around his neck with an emotionless face. He had looked into Blaine's eyes and seen nothing and that had terrified him almost as much as the hands around his neck.

Mike's expression softened. 'He is. But we're going to save him, its fine.'

The light from the streetlights outside disappeared, and the group turned their attention to the window.

'Oh my God.' Santana breathed, staring out of the window. Kurt moved to see what she was looking at, fear once again coursing through his body.

The window faced the river and beyond that was New York City. But the city was in darkness. The skyline was a faint silhouette against the scattered clouds lit by moonlight and Kurt could just about see a few cars dotted along the edge of the city, but that was it.

'He's done it, he's worked the generator.' Mike moaned.

'We need to go and stop it.'

'Those people will wake up soon; we can't handle them all on our own.'

'Puck and Quinn are still in the basement; we can go and get them.'

'It's a start.' Mike shrugged turning back to Kurt. 'Stay here, I don't think anyone comes up here, you'll be safe.'

As safe as I was in Blaine's apartment? Kurt wondered, but he nodded and kept quiet. There was more at stake here than just his safety and he would only get in the way otherwise.

He sat down in the corner as the two Superheroes left the room, wrapping his arms around his knees and taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

For a while everything was silent, he could hear nothing but the wind outside. His ears twitched as he heard a noise from down the hall, but he couldn't make it out.

A few seconds later it came again, and again, and Kurt realised what it was.

Footsteps.

He got to his feet and pressed himself against the wall, there was only one way out of the room and that was towards the footsteps. Fear clenched in his stomach at every thud from the hall and he could do nothing but listen as they got closer and closer until finally the figure appeared at the door.

He never thought he'd be so frightened to see Blaine.

MmNn

Blaine felt the chair hit his body; he felt himself fall to the ground and watched as his eyes snapped shut as his body fell unconscious. But somehow he was still awake inside his head, unable to do anything but think and remember what he had been seconds away from doing.

He could still feel Kurt's smooth skin under his hands, he could feel his pulse fluttering manically against his palms and worse of all he could see the terrified expression on Kurt's face as he realised what Blaine was doing.

He had no way of telling how much time had passed until his body began to move again. It regained consciousness and he could feel his eyes open again.

The Technopath was stumbling around, trying to activate different buttons on his machine. Blaine's feet began to move, taking him past the villain and towards the door, heading towards the main staircase. Blaine's body had been given an order and it was determined to obey, moving on auto pilot.

He reached the second floor quickly, the mind controlled civilians guarding the doorway letting him past, he was one of them after all and walked towards the room at the end. He wasn't sure how his body knew where Kurt was; maybe it was feeding off of Blaine's own subconscious and knew that Mike and Santana would take Kurt to the deserted level of the warehouse.

He reached the doorway and found Kurt pressed against the wall, trembling in fear.

Stop, please stop. Blaine silently willed his body to leave Kurt alone, but of course it didn't work.

He walked over to Kurt, catching him easily when Kurt tried to run and throwing him back against the wall. Kurt screamed and kicked, trying to force Blaine away but Blaine was too strong.

Through the haze he could see Kurt's terrified expression and his stomach clenched once again to be the one who caused that. He was suddenly taken back to the night they first met, Kurt shaking in terror at the hands of the muggers.

Blaine's premonition power kicked in at the utter horror of Kurt's impending death, the pain sparking a white heat in the front of his mind that seemed to expand and fracture his skull. It filled his eyes and ears, overwhelming his senses so that nothing else existed. Nothing but the want, no need, to save Kurt. The pain served as a guiding point, pulling him out of the haze and back into control of his own body.

He gasped as if surfacing from being underwater for too long and looked around, the pain now serving to focus his senses for one purpose, and one purpose only. Kurt. Kurt was still cowering before him and the sight threatened to break Blaine's heart.

As the danger to Kurt grew weaker every microsecond Blaine was in control of his own faculties, he felt the tendrils of the mind control clawing him back. With a last second feat of consciousness before he lost control again, however, he ripped the strap from his wrist, pulling with it a microfiber wire that had been connected to his nerve endings. He tossed it into the wall and collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

'B-Blaine?' Kurt whispered. Blaine looked up from where he was crouched down to the floor, his eyes level with Kurt. He grasped Kurt's face in his hands and looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

'Oh Kurt.' Blaine said, wanting to say a million things and apologise over and over again whilst all the time reassuring Kurt he was safe now, but no words came out.

'Are you you again now?' Kurt asked, searching Blaine's eyes to make sure.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt on the lips. 'I'm me again, I promise. I'm so sorry Kurt; I would never, ever hurt you.'

'I know you wouldn't.' Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. 'Now, I don't want to ruin the moment but I'm pretty sure my college professor is downstairs plotting to take over New York City.' Kurt stood up and motioned towards the darkened city spread out before them.

Blaine groaned he was too late; the generator was already turned on. 'We have to go and destroy it.' He said.

'Are you going to make me stay here?' Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

'No way, I'm not leaving you alone again. I think you'll be safer with me. Where are Mike and Santana?

'They saw some other Super's downstairs, they went to get them so they had enough people to fight of those mind control people.' He told Kurt everything that Mike had overheard and managed to work out.

'Ok, I think the four of them can manage it. We'll go and destroy the generator and get New York its power back.'

Despite the breeziness of Blaine's voice, Kurt knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Together they left the room and Blaine took Kurt back to the elevator shaft, not daring to return to the stairs. Kurt was hesitant at first but he let Blaine take hold of him and lower them both down the cables in the elevator shaft.

The hallways was mercifully empty, all of the mind controlled people had apparently followed Mike and Santana down to the basement, so they made their way to the generator room with ease.

Blaine peered into the room, working out a plan to keep The Technopath out of their way so they could get to the generator and destroy it, but the room was empty.

'Where is he?' Kurt whispered, following Blaine into the room and keeping close.

Blaine shrugged. 'I don't know, let's get the generator destroyed and then worry about that ok?'

They walked over to the machine, glancing around the room for signs of anyone else, but they were alone.

Blaine gave the generator a glance over, it was almost identical to the one he had destroyed before, all he would need to do it smash it up again and the pieces would be useless.

Something felt wrong though.

'Blaine? What are you waiting for?' Kurt asked.

'All those people are joined to this generator, I was, I could feel it. If I destroy it, it would kill them.' Blaine said. He couldn't kill all those innocent people in the basement so easily, not to mention the countless ones dotted around the city.

But it had to be done, he had no choice, if he didn't destroy the generator The Technopath could soon have control of everyone. It was every Superheroes worse choice; kill a few to save the many. It was what was right but it didn't mean it was easy.

'But you could just power it down, they were just fine before the generator was switched on weren't they?' Kurt asked. It made sense to him but he wondered if there was something he didn't understand.

Blaine nodded. 'That would probably work, but I don't know how it works, I don't know if I would be switching it off or destroying it.' The multitude of levers and buttons made no sense to him what so ever and they were running out of time.

Kurt knelt down in front of the machine, digging his fingers into a grove in the metal and pulling a panel off, revealing a bank of wires beneath. A small look of triumph registered on his face and he yanked out a couple of wires.

'Kurt!' Blaine cried out, staring at the generator as the lights inside it died and all the dial in the monitors rested at zero. 'What did you do?'

Kurt smiled up at him, waggling the wires that had come off in his hands. 'These were connecting the generator to the power source; take these away and it powers down!'

Blaine gaped at him. 'How did you know what would work?'

Kurt shrugged. 'I've worked on generators before in my dads shop; they're pretty much all the same, except this one is beyond anything I've ever seen before.'

'Kurt... you're amazing.' Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him.

'I am a qualified mechanic remember?'

Blaine was about to reply when they heard a loud clang above their heads. Blaine's eyes caught sight of another door way at the end of the room. The door was open and there was a set of metal steps leading outside and up the building.

Blaine groaned. 'The signal tower on the top of the building.'

Kurt frowned at him.

'He must have gone up there to connect the generator to the signal tower.' Blaine said.

'To spread his mind control over the city?' Kurt gasped. Blaine nodded and they sprinted over to the door.

The Technopath had already stumbled halfway up the signal tower, carrying a heavy looking cable over his shoulder.

'It's over Technopath!' Blaine shouted up at him. 'We've destroyed your generator.'

High above them The Technopath called back. 'No you haven't, you can't destroy it without killing all those people, I can still feel the generator, you've just switched it off. I'll be back to correct that soon enough.' He continued climbing higher and higher up the tower.

'He's right; if we're going to stop him we need to destroy the tower.' Blaine said to Kurt. He ran over to the base of the tower and inspected it. It was heavily bolted to the building, but he was sure he'd be able to break it off.

He dug his fingers into the hard metal and began to pull, gritting his teeth as the bolts held fast.

He yelled and panted at the exertion but final the managed to pull one leg of the tower free. But there were still three more to go. He would never make it in time.

'Blaine! Move out of the way.' He turned around just in time to see Kurt standing at another leg of the tower with two clamps in his hands. Wires were attached to the clamps and ran back to a power supply in the wall.

Blaine nodded, immediately realising Kurt's plan, and stepped away from the tower.

The Technopath was almost at the top of the tower when Kurt clamped the wires onto the metal leg, sending the current running through the tower. The villain screamed as the current reached him and he was thrown from the tower, landing heavily on the top of the building a few feet away from where Kurt and Blaine stood.

'Oh my God! Did I kill him?' Kurt gasped, covering his mouth with both hands.

Blaine knelt down and pressed his fingers against The Technopath's neck, feeling a soft fluttering after a few seconds of searching.

'He's alive.'

Kurt sighed with a relief Blaine understood. It was all very well saving the world but it was never an easy decision to kill someone. He was glad Kurt would have to live with that on his mind.

'Did we do it?' Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and nodded.

'You did it Kurt, you just saved the world.'

MmNn

'How did you know you weren't going to electrocute the whole building?' Santana frowned. They were all gathered in the generator room as Mike set about dismantling the generator and freeing the mind controlled mass they had managed to lock in the basement.

The police had been called and they were currently milling about the warehouse, joining Quinn and Puck in securing the mind controlled crowd in the basement and taking pictures of almost everything.

A small team were in the generator room with them, handcuffing the unconscious villain to a stretcher and listening to Mike explain about the generator.

'It wouldn't electrocute the whole building, otherwise everyone inside it would die if it ever got hit my lightening during a storm.' Kurt reasoned, looking over to where Blaine was standing.

'I think I saw something on the TV about that once, those kinds of things are insulated, or the building is. It obviously doesn't count if you're climbing all over it though.' Blaine said.

'Done!' Mike called out, waving a spanner in triumph. 'I've disconnected all the components and the people downstairs should be free.'

'Let's go and see shall we?' Santana said. Blaine knew she was as desperate as Mike was to see if Santana was ok.

'Are they all going to be ok?' Kurt asked when he and Blaine were alone once more.

Blaine nodded, getting up from the floor and joining Kurt at the window, glancing out to see the lights of New York City twinkle before them. Down below them the lights of the waiting police cars and ambulances flashed and they watched the paramedics ready their equipment to check the people over once the police led them from the basement.

He took hold of Kurt's hands in his own

'They'll be fine Kurt.' He assured him, pausing before a second. 'What about us? Are we going to be ok?' The question was loaded with so many implications he couldn't even name them all, he could only trust that Kurt knew what he meant.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands tightly, smiling at him reassuringly. 'I think we'll be fine Blaine.'

Blaine grinned and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He was terrified that now Kurt saw what kind of danger he could get in he wouldn't want to stay with Blaine.

'Are you sure?'

Kurt smiled. 'I am. A lot of scary things happened tonight but they haven't put me off being in a relationship with you.' He held up a hand to stop Blaine from interrupting him. 'I know you think you're putting me in danger just by being around you, but look at them.' He waved a hand in the direction of the people being led from the building by the police. 'They were brought into all of this and they have nothing to do with Superheroes. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And if I am going to get in danger I'd much rather have you around to look after me.'

Blaine nodded, Kurt seemed so certain of what he was saying and he could see his point. He just had to be sure.

'Are you scared of me? Because of what I almost did?' He avoided Kurt's gaze as he asked the question he dreaded the answer to.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his palm, turning his head gently so Blaine was facing him again.

'No I'm not.' He replied truthfully. 'I mean, it was terrifying, but it wasn't you, I could see that. There was no life in your eyes and I just couldn't associate that person with you. I don't look at you know and see the person trying to hurt me, they're two different people to me Blaine.'

'I would never hurt you.' Blaine said, tears prickling at his eyes.

'I know that.' Kurt whispered, leaning in and kissing Blaine's lips. 'I love you Blaine.'

Blaine's heart fluttered as he heard Kurt's declaration, finally accepting that Kurt was ok with his secret life and that he would stay.

'I love you too Kurt.'

**THE END! **

**Thank you so much for all you're wonderful comments you beautiful readers, it has been a lot of fun writing this and it makes it all worthwhile if you enjoy it too!**

**A special thank you once more to Lola_Mejor who has been a star of a beta for this story, fixing all my mistakes and pointing me in the right direction when I needed it.**


End file.
